Madagascar Escape 2 Africa The Musical
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: If you enjoyed Madagascar The Musical, you will love this! Basically, I did the same thing with the second film! All but one of the songs in this one are original and written by me! So enjoy it, Skipper commands you!


Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa – The Musical

By Kelly Riley

*Play and Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, Zuba is playing with his son, Baby Alex (played by a child actor for this scene) who is running after a butterfly that is attached to a wire on a stick held high up so audience won't see it!*  
Zuba (singing, staring at his son admirably) - "Alakay, you're a real special boy, Alakay, you are my pride and joy. But..." *pauses a few seconds, then tries to chase after his son, who runs around to stay away from him* "You are a bit of a weird kid *four beats* the other cubs don't do the things you did *four beats* yes, you are a little strange *four beats* and now that has to change, So come right here, and listen to my plan." *He catches little Alex and sets him down next to him, puts his arm around him and stares out into the audience, looking down on his son as he continues the song* "You're going to be the Alpha Lion, big and strong and tall, and in the initiation ceremony, you're going to beat them all, because... Like Father like Son, like Father, Like Son, *Shows his birthmark to Alakay and shows Alakay he has the same one as he sings the next line* we are one in the same my boy, like father, like father, like son."

*Makunga walks onstage*

Makunga (spoken) – "It's so disappointing when they don't grow up the way you want them to."

Zuba (spoken) – "You're not challenging me again, are you?"

Makunga (spoken) – "Look on the bright side, Zuba. After I defeat you and take over as Alpha Lion, you'll have so much more time to spend with your pathetic excuse for a son. We'll fight on three, One…"

Zuba (spoken) – "Pay attention Alakay, Watch this. Daddy's gonna show you how it's done!"

Makunga (spoken, quickly) – "Two, Three!"

*Makunga and Zuba begin to 'fight' while Baby Alex is lured away by the butterfly, he chases the butterfly for a while, then sees a rope, he tries to pounce on it, but it is pulled further, Baby Alex continues to follow it… Meanwhile, Zuba wins the fight*

Makunga (spoken) – "Uncle!"

Zuba (spoken) – "Who's the Alpha Lion?"

Makunga (spoken) – "You are!"

Zuba (spoken) – "And don't you forget it!"

*Makunga runs offstage*

Zuba (spoken) – "And that, Alakay, is how you attack, *Notices Baby Alex is missing* Alakay?"

*The rope has now led Baby Alex to a fence, he finally pounces onto the rope, and a group of hunters come onstage in front of him*

Random Hunter One (spoken) – "Here, kitty, kitty!"

*Random Hunter One picks Baby Alex up, causing the cub to whimper in fear*

Random Hunter One (spoken) – "Ah, this one's a beauty."

Random Hunter Two (spoken) – "His fur will be worth a few bucks."

Random Hunter Three (spoken) – "It just gets easier and easier."

*They put Baby Alex into a crate and pick it up and put it on the small sized truck, they start it up and begin to drive across the stage, meanwhile, Zuba is still looking for his son*

Zuba (yelling) – "ALAKAY? ALAKAY! *He sees the truck, and hears Baby Alex yell "DADDY!"* Oh no!"

*he catches up to the truck, that is now pretty much driving in circles and random patterns on the stage, and jumps on the back of the truck*

Zuba (spoken) – "Alakay, hold on, Daddy's got you."

*he gets the ropes holding Baby Alex's crate on the truck undone, before he can get the crate open however a gunshot his heard throughout the theatre, and he falls off the truck, clutching his ear, he takes his paw off his ear to reveal a bloody mess, courtesy of fake blood capsules, he gets up and tries to catch up to the truck, but it has already driven offstage, The child actor being Baby Alex needs to get the box off the truck and onto the simulated river on the sides of the stage in the few seconds before the truck drives off*

Baby Alex (from river) – "DADDY!"

Zuba (spoken, not seeing the box) – "Alakay!"

*He runs offstage, in the direction that the truck went*

Baby Alex (from river, with box being pulled offstage) – "DADDY!"

*The box carrying Baby Alex goes offstage in the opposite direction as where Zuba went, and the "Madagascar Escape 2 Africa The Musical" Logo appears on the screens above all three stages as the scene ends*

*Scene begins with pictures of a New York Times newspaper with a picture of Baby Alex in his crate on the cover, with the headline, "Mysterious Lion Cub Fished From Sea!" on the screen above the main stage the image is taken off the screen and the curtains open to reveal the Central Park Zoo set, Baby Marty, Melman and Gloria watch from their cages and the visitors to the zoo, (about ten or twenty people) watch as Baby Alex comes out of the small shelter in his new pen, Baby Alex climbs up onto the pedestal, and looks around, after a while, he does the dramatic pose, going 'mew' to add some effect. The people cheer, and Baby Alex beams as he continues to dance for them*

Baby Marty (spoken) – "I don't like the looks of this guy."

Baby Gloria (spoken) – "Aw, I think he's kinda cute."

Baby Marty (spoken) – "I think he's kind of a showoff."

Baby Melman (spoken) – "What? You think he's cute?"

*Baby Melman coughs twice and pyrotechnics to off as Baby Alex jumps up high and is pulled up by cords above the stage out of audience view, as pyrotechnics distract the audience for a few seconds, Baby Marty, Melman and Gloria run offstage and Adult Marty, Melman and Gloria come out of their hiding places onstage where audience couldn't see them and get into position as Baby Alex is unhitched from cords up above and Adult Alex, who has been waiting already with cords on for a while, jumps down as soon as the child actor gets up there, the affect should look like, Baby Alex jumped up, and transformed into an adult mid jump, Alex lands on his pedestal and does his trademark 'roar' causing the visitors at the zoo to cheer.*

Marty (spoken) – "Whoo-hoo. I still think he's a showoff."

Melman (spoken) – "You've got to give it to him. The guy's an animal."

Marty (spoken) – "Maybe he should take a break. You know, we could all use a little vacation."

Gloria (spoken) – "Come on. Where on earth would we go on vacation?"

Marty (spoken, as the curtains are brought down) – "I don't know about you, but I want to go to Connecticut."

*Once the curtains are completely down, a huge size television screen is rolled onto each of the two side stages, the spotlight goes on Newscaster 1 and Nana as they walk behind the one on the first side stage, making it look as if they are on television*

Newscaster 1 (spoken) – "On the loose! Several animals, including the world famous Alex the lion, 'The King Of New York', escaped from the Central Park Zoo tonight. The escapees were finally cornered in Grand Central Station."

Nana (spoken) – "He was a bad kitty! *notices newscaster is looking at her* What are you looking at?" *whacks newscaster with purse*

*spotlight switches to Newscaster 2 walks behind the television on the second side stage*

Newscaster 2 (spoken) – "Tragedy on the high seas! The freighter charged with shipping Central Park Zoo's recaptured animals back to their natural home was reported missing today."

*spotlight switches once again to Newscaster 3, who is wearing all black, has a vigil candle in his/her hand and is standing behind the television on 1st side stage*

Newscaster 3 (spoken) – "Tonight hundreds of people have gathered to mourn the tragic disappearance of their beloved zoo animals. The question on everyone's mind is, where are they now?"

*Televisions are rolled offstage as the scene ends*

*The scene begins in Madagascar set, the opening chords to "Move it! Move it!" play as about 20 lemurs, all played by child actors anxiously watch as an elevator is risen up on stage, containing Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria, with their backs to the audience, once the elevator is safely in position, All four riders jump around to face audience in unison*

Alex (singing) – "I like to move it, move it!"

Gloria (singing) – "He likes to move it, move it!"

Marty (singing) – "She likes to move it, move it!"

Melman (singing) – "We like to,"

All Lemurs (singing in unison) – "MOVE IT!"

*lemurs cheer as the four zoosters go stand by the airplane exterior that is sitting on the stage*

Marty (spoken) – "That song never gets old."

Alex (spoken) – "We're gonna miss you little fuzz buckets! You guys have been a great crowd!"

Melman (spoken) – "We were glad to introduce you to the toilet!"

Alex (spoken) – "If you ever come to Manhattan, feel free to call us first!"

*he watches as two lemurs 'pick' their nose, 'swap' boogers and 'eat' them*

Alex (spoken, disgusted) – "Seriously though, call first."

*Maurice, another child actor walks onstage, pushing this huge cake in front of him that says "Bon Voyage Pansies!" on it, he goes over to the four zoosters*

Maurice (spoken) – "Settle down everybody! Be quiet! You can't leave without this!"

*Julien, once again, child actor, dressed in a hula skirt and coconut bra pops up out of the cake*

Julien (spoken) – "Hey surprise freaks! Look, I'm a lady everyone, I'm a lady! Not really, it's me, King Julien! But still, I'm a lady, a lady! Who is attracted to me?"

*random lemurs raise their hands*

Julien (spoken) – "Hey freaks, you will be glad to hear that I am coming with you."

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, no thank you."

Julien (spoken) – "Yes thank you, it's my plane. *he turns to lemur crowd and takes Stevie, the stuffed gecko off his crown* until I return with the spoils from the new country, Stevie will be in charge."

*Lemurs fall silent*

Maurice (spoken) – "I don't think they like that idea very much Julien."

Julien (spoken, holding Stevie to his ear) – "What is that you're saying Stevie? No! That's not even possible, you naughty little thing. He says to let them eat cake!"

*Lemurs cheer, Mort (played by a child actor, of course) runs onstage, carrying a huge suitcase*

Mort (spoken) – "Oh! King Julien, wait for me! I'm all packed. I've brought many hats and snacks, and I have a whole itinerary planned!"

Julien (spoken) – "Oh no, it's Mort, he's so annoying. How did he find me?"

Maurice (spoken) – "He must have chewed through the ropes."

Julien (spoken, to security lemurs) – "Stop that thing! He's carrying… scissors and hand cream!"

*security lemurs tackle Mort, but he manages to get out, with, of course, a huge pair of scissors*

Julien (spoken) – "AAH! Everyone in, quickly! Get in! Oopsies!"

*he gets everyone inside the plane, audience can see them in the windows, He says 'oopsies' from last line as he shuts the door just before Mort can get inside, meanwhile the four penguins, also played by child actors are standing in the cockpit of the plane, which is also a part of the HUGE plane onstage, Skipper has the bobblehead doll sitting next to him*

Skipper (spoken) – "That's got to be the second biggest slingshot I've ever seen, but it's going to do. *grabs intercom speaker* "Attention! This is your captain speaking! This is going to be a long flight!"

*in the main area of the plane, Phil and Mason are playing chess, Phil has a chess piece in his mouth*

Mason (spoken) – "Phil, stop sucking on the queen."

*Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria all find their seats in the same section as Phil and Mason*

Gloria (spoken) – "New York City, Here we come baby!"

Skipper (spoken, over intercom) – "We'd like you to sit back, relax and pray to your personal god that this hunk of junk flies."

Alex (spoken) – "Pray to your personal what?"

Kowalski (spoken) – "We are a go sir."

Mort (yelling, outside plane, banging on door) – "I'm outside!"

*Meanwhile, Private, dressed in a flight stewardess outfit goes into the main section of the plane, and begins his safety speech*

Private (spoken) – "In case we crash over the ocean, put the life vests on, and kiss your bum goodbye. In case of a loss in cabin pressure, place the oxygen mask over your face to hide your terrified expression from the other passengers."

*Marty picks up a seat belt that is dislodged from his seat*  
Marty (spoken) – "Excuse me, miss! Isn't this supposed to be attached to my seat?"

Private (spoken) – "No sir."

Skipper (spoken) – "Okay boys, launch!"

Rico (spoken, leaning out window to lemurs) – "Hi!"

*Lemurs pull back on slingshot*

All Lemurs (spoken) – "Launch!"

*A 'sproing' sound is heard and the plane is lifted off the ground of the stage and goes offstage, with Mort hanging onto the outside, the lemurs all cheer as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in airplane interior set, Marty and Melman are both sitting in their chairs reading a magazine while Gloria is in her chair, just looking out the window and smiling, The chimps are sitting up in front, playing chess, Alex is sleeping in his chair, a clap of thunder wakes him up, Alex sees Mort outside the window of the plane as he falls down into the ocean*  
Alex (spoken, scared, then relieved) - "AAAAH! Oh, hi Mort!"  
Marty (spoken, curiously) - "Bad dream?"  
Alex (spoken, as a matter of factly) - "Nah, just Mort outside the window."  
Melman (spoken, sympathetically, reading magazine) - "Still thinking of Madagascar, huh?"  
Gloria (spoken, enthusiastically) - "Well can you blame him? That place was amazing!"  
Alex (spoken, reasoningly) - "Yeah, but it's nowhere near amazing as New York City! Man, I can't wait to get back home!"  
*Melman, Gloria and Marty all express their agreements as the up-tempo music starts up*  
Alex (singing, excitedly) - "When I get home again, here's what I'll do, When I get home again, at the zoo, I will improve my show, make it better than before, add a ton of new material for the fans to adore, when I am home again!"  
Marty (spoken, skeptically) - "Oh really? Well, how's THIS for a change? *begins singing at same tone as Alex* When I am home again, here's what I'll do, When I am home again, at the zoo, I will use my treadmill more, be stronger than before, I'll work out until I'm sore, when I, when I am home again!"  
Melman (spoken, also skeptically, still reading) - "Interesting Marty, but I think I might beat that! *begins to sing at same tone as two before him* When I am home again, here's what I'll do, when I am home again, at the zoo, I will stop taking so many meds, if maybe just a few, I'm sure I can do it, even if it will be hard to do, when I am home again!"  
Gloria (spoken, jokingly) - *laughs* "Boys, boys, boys, I'm afraid that I have the biggest plans here! *begins to sing at same tone as the guys, but a little more excitedly* When I am home again, here's what I'll do, when I am home again, at the zoo, I'll sign up for the breeding program and meet a ton of guys, and then when I see one that catches my eyes, I'll let the people know, and then, I can finally settle down and *gets really excited at this part* maybe, after a while, have some kids running around! When I, when I am home again!"  
Alex (spoken, impressed) - "Wow Gloria, that's very mature!"  
Marty (spoken, also impressed) - "Yeah, I can understand where you're going!"  
Melman (puts down magazine and speaks, nervously) - "B-breeding program? Like, dating?"  
Gloria (spoken, incredulously) - "Yeah, dating."  
Melman (spoken, nervously) - "I uhh... I uhh... I gotta go, check on the drinks."  
*Melman goes offstage*  
Gloria (spoken tiredly and excitedly) - "Ok well, you two keep talking, I'd better sleep, big day tomorrow, if you know what I mean!"  
*Gloria goes offstage*  
Alex and Marty (Look at each other for a few seconds, shrug, then sing in perfect unison) - "I just can't wait to be home again!"  
*song and scene ends*

*Scene begins in Airplane Interior set, Julien and Maurice are watching airplane crash movies on a projector screen and eating shrimp while Private works helplessly with trying to keep a pile of dishes from falling, Melman sticks his head in*

Julien (spoken, laughing at movie) – "Ah ha ha ha! Funny, funny. It makes me laugh, I like to laugh, laughing is a good feeling!"

Melman (spoken) – "Hi, um, I was just wondering when our drinks would be ready."

Private (spoken) – "Sorry, we're a little backed up."

Julien (spoken) – "What are you doing here? This is first class, it's nothing personal, it's just that we're better than you, so go! Maurice, I'm open!!!"

*he runs randomly around while Maurice tosses shrimp at him*

Melman (spoken) – "Is that football?"

Julien (spoken) – "Servant!"

Private (spoken, exhausted) – "Yes sir?"

Julien (spoken) – "Serve me my nuts on a silver platter."

Private (spoken) – "Right away sir."

Julien (spoken to Melman) – "Where is your body? You are freaking me out!

Melman (spoken) – "I guess I'll go back to,"

Julien (spoken, interrupting Melman) – "Come on! Get out, And goodbye!"

Melman (spoken) – "Our section."

*Melman goes back to his section where Gloria is sleeping, and Alex and Marty are both reading magazines*

Julien (spoken) – "Whatever happened to the separation of the classes?"

Maurice (spoken) – "I'm sure this whole democracy thing is just a fad."

*The lights dim as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Airplane Interior set, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico are working in the cockpit, a red light is blinking on and off*

Skipper (spoken, lovingly to bobblehead doll, which he is cuddling with) – "And then, we'll go out for pineapple my lil foobly boobly."

Kowalski (spoken, pointing at light) – "Skipper, look."

Skipper (spoken, putting doll to the side) – "Analysis."

Kowalski (spoken) – "It looks like a small incandescent bulb, designed to indicate something out of the ordinary, like a malfunction."

Skipper (spoken) – "I find it pretty, and somewhat hypnotic."

Kowalski (spoken) – "That too sir."

Skipper (spoken) – "Right, Rico, Manual!"

*Rico tosses book to Skipper, Skipper slaps light with it, turning it off*

Skipper (spoken) – "Problemo solved."

Kowalski (spoken) – "Sir, we may be out of fuel."

Skipper (spoken) – "What makes you think that?"

Kowalski (spoken) – "Well, we lost engine one, and engine two is no longer on fire."

Skipper (spoken) – "Buckle up boys! *to bobblehead doll* cover your eyes doll, this could get hairy! *grabs intercom mike* Attention! This is your captain speaking. I've got good news, and bad news. The good news is, we'll be landing immediately. The bad news is, we're crash landing. When it comes to air travel, we know you have no choice whatsoever, but thanks again for choosing Air Penguin!"

Julien (spoken, laughing) – "It's more fun if you put your arms up like this Maurice!"

*the door outside accidentally opens pulling Julien and Maurice outside, an image of them with a parachute is shown on the screen above the main stage as Julien yells "Long live me!" In the main section, most everyone is freaking out, except for Gloria, who is still sleeping*  
Alex (singing) - "Marty, this could be it. We're probably going to die here, I will admit. You are the best friend that I have ever had, one in a million, you are really rad, so I know that you will be kind, when I tell you exactly what's on my mind."  
Marty (singing) - "Thanks buddy, you're the best, when it comes to lions, your definitely the best, you can tell me anything you want to say, because this is the last chance I think you'll have today, so go ahead."  
*song ends*

Alex (spoken) – "I broke your I-pod!"  
Marty (yelling) – "You WHAT? Oh, the horror!"

Alex (spoken) – "The buttons were small; they made me mad, I'm sorry!"

Marty (yelling) – "I had like, ten thousand songs on that thing!"

Alex (spoken) – "Neil Diamond didn't make ten thousand songs!"

*Marty lunges at Alex, fighting him*

Marty (yelling) – "So now you're dissing Neil Diamond? I'm gonna kill you butt biter!"

Alex (spoken) – "It was an accident; I'll get you a new one."

Melman (spoken, out of the blue) – "I love you, Gloria! I always have!"

*Alex and Marty freeze in their fight, and look back at him with 'what the?' looks on their faces*

Melman (spoken, humiliated) – "Like you love the beach, or a good book, or the beach."

*Private walks in from first class section and begins to serve the drinks, in the control room*

Skipper (spoken, to bobblehead) – "Goodness doll, you're shaking like crazy! Okay, Rico, you've had your fun, pull up."

*Rico, who is steering, pulls up on steering wheel*

Skipper (spoken) – "Gear down, gently now. You just want to kiss the ground. Just a little peck… a smooch, like you're kissing your sister."

*A huge screeching sound is heard*

Skipper (yelling) – "I SAID KISS IT!"

*more screeching is heard*

Skipper (spoken) – "Now a little break, just a touch, a little whisper"

*screeching gets louder*

Skipper (spoken) – "Commence emergency landing procedure! Flaps up! Deploy!"

*parachute sounds are heard as the lights dim and the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Plane Crash Site set, Skipper, Private (now out of his uniform), Kowalski, Rico, Mason, Phil, Alex, Marty, and Melman are all standing around the crashed plane, Gloria is still sleeping in her chair, she wakes up*

Gloria (spoken) – "What in the world?"

*She joins the guys as they are all standing around the plane*

Marty (spoken) – "I'm okay!"

Gloria (spoken) – "What did you all do to the plane?"

Marty (spoken) – "The plane crashed, I'm alive!"

Gloria (spoken) – "See? I can't even sleep for a minute - *notices landscape* this is NOT JFK!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Kowalski, casualty report!"

Kowalski (spoken) – "Only two passengers unaccounted for, Skipper."

Skipper (spoken) – "That's a number I can live with! Good landing, boys! Who says a penguin can't fly?"

*penguins exchange high fives as Alex walks up to them*

Alex (spoken) – "Hey, happy slappers, is there some reason to celebrate? Look at the plane!"

Skipper (spoken) – "We'll fix it. We'll use grit, spit, and a whole lot of duct tape. We should be up and running in say, six to nine months."

Alex (spoken) – "Sixty nine months?"

Skipper (spoken) – "No, Six to nine months. Kowalski, I say we use this setback to our advantage. I want you to reconfigure the design, so start reconfiguring!"

Alex (spoken) – "How did you estimate that amount of time?"

Skipper (spoken to Alex) – "You, pretty boy. Why don't you and your friends dig a latrine, and maybe find water?"

Alex (spoken) – "Hold on a second, who made you king of the plane wreck?"

Skipper (spoken) – "Excuse me? Fine, you can be in charge. You fix the plane."

*Rico takes a switchblade and opens it up, he stares at Alex menacingly*

Alex (spoken) – "Who gives you the authority to put me in charge?"

Skipper (spoken) – "Okay then, I'll remain in charge."

*Rico puts switchblade away*

Alex (spoken) – "Yeah, that's right, you will remain in charge."

Skipper (spoken) – "And you and your little hippie friends can stay out of our hair."

Alex (spoken) – "Correctomundo, because I decided that."

Skipper (spoken) – "Good for you."

Alex (spoken) – "Yeah, well, Guess what? This discussion isn't over!"

*Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria all walk offstage*

Skipper (spoken to Mason and Phil) – "Higher mammals! You stay with us; we can use your front cortexes and your opposable thumbs."

*Phil curses them out using sign language*

Mason (spoken) – "Phil! I should wash your hands out with soap!"

*lights dim as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria are walking away from the crash site*  
Alex (singing, frustratedly) - "Six to nine months, six to nine months, is way to long to wait, six to nine months, I thought we were gonna be home in a flash, but when you're flying Air Penguin, it's inevitable you will crash!"  
Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (singing angrily in unison) - "Air Penguin, Air Penguin, the worst airline that there is, Air Penguin, Air Penguin, they should not be in the flying biz!"  
Marty (singing, exasperatedly) - "Too busy with the bobblehead to even fly the plane, flirting with a doll? Come on! That bird must be insane! With most airline pilots they're the bomb, but when you fly with Skipper, he's gonna do you wrong!"  
Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (singing angrily in unison) - "Air Penguin, Air Penguin, we were dumb enough to give it a try! Air Penguin, Air Penguin, I am surprised that we did not die!"  
Melman (singing, same tone) - "The drink service was horrible, the worst that I have seen, they did not care about us a bit, they only served the king, it wasn't until we were crashing that the drinks even arrived!"  
Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (singing angrily in unison) - "Air Penguin, Air Penguin, the service to us was really lame, Air Penguin, Air Penguin, when it comes to the crash, they are the ones to blame!"  
Gloria (Singing, frustratedly) - "How crazy is it, to fly without any fuel? And making us go through this crash, it is really cruel! Why they didn't realize the gas was at a low, why we flew with them, I will never know!"  
Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (singing, angrily in unison) - "Air Penguin, Air Penguin, whoever said penguins could not fly they were right! Air Penguin, Air Penguin!"  
Skipper (spoken, officially over the intercom system) - "Thank you again for flying Air Penguin."  
Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (singing, angrily and slowly in unison) - "Penguins just weren't built for flight!"  
*end song as a jeep drives up with about five people in it*

Jeep Driver (spoken) – "Behold, the lion!"

Alex (spoken) – "Hey, It's people!"

Jeep Driver (spoken) – "Okay, there is much to see, moving on!"

*he drives off in circles around stage, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria begin to chase the jeep*

Alex (yelling) – "Wait!"

Melman (yelling) – "People! It's People!"

Gloria (yelling) – "They'll help us!"

Marty (yelling) – "Stop!"

Alex (yelling) – "Wait! If you stop, I'll autograph those pictures you're taking!"

Random Person One (spoken) – "The lions gaining on us! Step on it!"

Random Person Two (spoken) – "He's attacking!"

*Alex notices Nana in the back row of the jeep, she notices him as well*

Nana (spoken) – "I know you!"

Alex (spoken) – "You!"

Nana (spoken) – "It's the bad kitty!"

*She slaps him with her purse*

Alex (spoken) – "Ow! Give me that!"

*He takes the purse, pulling her out of the jeep with it, she punches him, he punches her, he picks her up and throws her to ground, she jumps up and twists his nipple yelling "TITTY TOKYO!" She then continues to kick him in the groin, causing Alex to slowly fall to his side, out for the count*

Marty (spoken) – "Oooh, right in the batteries."

Nana (spoken) – "Think an old lady can't take care of herself?"

*she reboards the jeep and the driver drives it offstage, Marty and Gloria help Alex up*

Gloria (spoken) – "Are you out of your mind? We need their help and you're harassing little old ladies?"

*Alex beams as he reveals that he still has Nana's purse, he pulls a cell phone out of it*

Alex (spoken) – "Aha! Who's out of my mind now!"

*he laughs maniacally as he begins to get a number into the phone as other savannah animals begin to walk onstage*

Marty (spoken) – "See if you can get an operator."

Melman (spoken, looking around) – "Uhh, guys?"

Alex (spoken) – "No problem. Out of my mind, we're going home! *after a few seconds of nothing* I think we're out of range, I can't even get a signal!"

Marty (spoken) – "Alex, look."

Alex (spoken) – "What?"

*Marty takes the phone away from Alex so Alex can see the animals walking in*

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, wow!"

Marty (spoken) – "All those Zebras, like me. Where are we?"

Melman (spoken) – "San Diego, this time I'm fourty percent sure."

Alex (spoken) – "I know this place."

Marty (spoken) – "I think it's Africa, it's got to be. Our ancestral crib. It's in our blood, I can feel it."

Alex (spoken) – "No, no, It's like déjà vu…like…like I've been here before."

Marty (spoken) – "IT'S LIKE ROOTS! I dunno about you guys, but I'm checking this place out, come on!"

*Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria all run offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, about 50 different savannah animals are on stage, ten each of Lions, Giraffes, Hippos and Zebras, the remaining ten are a mix of Dik-Diks and Elephants. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria walk onstage into the crowd*

Alex (spoken, dancing to his speech) – "How! How! Me Alex. Me and my friends fly. Fly in great metal bird. Then plummet! Smash ground. Go boom! Then here we emerge. We offer only happiness and good greetings."

Random Hippo 1 (spoken) – "Is he dancing about a plane crash?"

Alex (spoken) – "Uh, yeah, I thought, sorry."

Random Giraffe 1 (spoken) – "You mean you came from off the reserve?"

Alex (spoken) – "Yeah, way off. From the Central Park Zoo, actually."

*As the savannah animals mutter in amazement, Zuba and Florrie walk onstage, Zuba walks up to Alex and roars… then he roars a second time but ends up in a coughing fit halfway through*

Florrie (spoken, patting Zuba's back) – "Don't strain yourself."

Zuba (spoken) – "What's all this hubbub?"

Random Elephant 1 (spoken) – "They say they're from off the reserve."

Zuba (spoken) – "That's impossible, only people come from off the reserve."

Alex (spoken) – "You look familiar, do I know you from-?"

Zuba (spoken, interrupting Alex) – "How could you possibly survive the hunters?"

Gloria (spoken) – "We didn't see any hunters."

*Zuba notices that Alex is staring at him*

Zuba (spoken) – "What are you looking at?"

Alex (spoken) – "Me? Nothing."

Zuba (spoken) – "The water hole doesn't need anymore mouths to feed so skedaddle back to wherever you came from."

Alex (spoken) – "Okay, well, is there maybe, like, a manager we could talk to?"

Zuba (spoken) – "Oh I see, you're here to challenge me."

Alex (spoken, raising paws) – "What? No, no challenge."

Zuba (spoken, cornering Alex) – "Well, that's what it looks like to me!"

*Florrie notices something and runs inbetween Alex and Zuba*

Florrie (spoken) – "Wait Zuba!"

Zuba (spoken) – "Doggone it Florrie. Don't you see I'm trying to take care of business here?"

Florrie (spoken) – "Yeah, yeah Zuba. Hold on. *Turns to Alex* Alakay, is that you?"

Alex (spoken) – "No, No. It's Alex, Ix. Like New York Knicks."

Florrie (spoken, pointing at Alex's mark) – "Look, Zuba!"

*Zuba sees it and stops cornering Alex*

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, I've always had that. The vet checked it out. It's kind of a beauty spot really."

Zuba (spoken) – "The mark."

Alex (spoken) – "All right, this is a little weird now."

Zuba (spoken) – "Honey, he's come home. *raises own paw to reveal his mark* you've come home."

Alex (spoken) – "Whoah."

Zuba (spoken) – "Son."

Alex (spoken) – "Dad? Mom and Dad? Mom and Dad, *he beams* It's my mom and dad! *he jumps into Zuba and Florrie's arms, giving them a big hug* I've got a mom and dad!"

*Melman, Gloria and Marty join in the hug, Marty goes so far as to yell "Dad!" while doing so*

Florrie (spoken) – "My baby is alive!"

Zuba (yelling to savannah animals) – "My son is home!"

*savannah animals all begin to cheer as Julien and Maurice ride flamingo unicycles onto the stage*

Julien (spoken) – "Giddy up feathered horse!"

Maurice (spoken) – "Move it out of the way."

Julien (spoken) – "Hello everybody! Your new king is here!"

*Notices people cheering upon the return of the Alpha Lion's son*

Julien (spoken) – "Maurice, I think they like me. I shall call my new kingdom, Madagafrica!"

*Julien and Maurice go offstage as everyone takes position for "Welcome" As the song starts up a spotlight shines on the right side of the big stage in the center, where Alex is standing with the rest of the lion pride sans Makunga and Teetsi*  
Zuba (spoken) - "Alakay! Oh, I can't believe your home!"  
Florrie (spoken, as she is hugging Alex) - "Oh! My baby! Oh Zuba! He's not dead, he alive, oh! You have no idea how upset we were about losing you Alakay!"  
Alex (spoken as he gets out of the hug) - "I can't believe I actually FOUND you guys, I mean *begins to sing* Back home in New York where the scene, mostly consisted of me being king, I never thought I'd find my mom and dad again, That's why I paid attention to making all my friends, but now I am back home, where I belong, in the pride."  
Zuba (spoken) - "King? HEY! EVERYONE! MY SON JUST TOLD ME THAT HE'S THE DOGGONE KING OF NEW YORK!"  
*lions all cheer*  
Zuba (spoken) - "ha ha! Keep it up son, and after the initiation ceremony tomorrow, I won't be Alpha Lion forever!"  
Alex (spoken) - "Initiation Ceremony?"  
Florrie (spoken) - "its tradition, where young lions show their prowess!"  
Alex (spoken) - "Like a talent show?"  
Zuba (spoken) - "Sure, why not?"  
Alex (spoken) - "I'll do it! If its traditional lion stuff and I'll earn my mane, I'll do it! I want to be Alakai!"  
Florrie (spoken) - "Alakay."  
Alex (spoken) - "Even better!"  
Zuba (spoken) - "That's my boy! *to crowd* we'll hold an initiation ceremony first thing in the morning!"  
*lions cheer as they crowd around Alex*  
Random Lioness, about Alex's age (Singing) - "Hey Alakay, it's been so long!"  
Whole Pride (Singing in unison) - "Thought you were dead, but I guess we were wrong! So welcome home, welcome home, welcome to the pride!"  
*Lions freeze and spotlight goes to the smaller side stage on the left, where Marty is hanging out with a herd of about twenty Zebras*  
Marty (spoken) - "Hey, I'm Marty, I'm kind of new around here."  
Herd (spoken, in perfect unison) - "Hi Marty!"  
Marty (spoken) - "Hey, you're a good looking group! You like running?"  
Herd (spoken, in perfect unison) - "Oh yeah! Running's Crack-A-Lackin!"  
Marty (spoken) - "Ya'll are speaking my language!"  
*the background behind them begins to move creating a 'running' effect for the Zebras onstage as they make movements like they are running in place*  
Marty (singing) - "When I was young I could never see, myself running with a herd, is this guy really me? This experience is one that I will surely never forget, it's a real dream come true, running here with you, you guys are the best! I'm having a blast, yes that is true!"  
Random Zebra (spoken) - "Welcome to the herd Marty!"  
Marty (spoken) - "Me? I'm in a herd? I've always wanted to be in a herd!"  
Same Random Zebra (spoken) - "Here it's one for all"  
Herd (spoken, in perfect unison) - "And all for all, ya'll!"  
Same Random Zebra (singing) - "You're like the brother that we never had."  
Herd (singing, in perfect unison) - "You being alone, it makes us sad! So welcome here, welcome here, welcome to the herd!"  
*Zebras now freeze as well, the spotlight goes to the side stage on the right where Melman is hanging out with Timo, Sandy, Stephen, Harland and other Giraffes*  
Melman (Spoken) - "So you guys really don't have a doctor?"  
Stephen (Spoken) - "Well, not anymore."  
Melman (Spoken) - "What if you catch a cold?"  
Harland (spoken) - "We go over to the dying holes, and we die."  
Melman (spoken) - "Ok, you guys really need a doctor!"  
Sandy (spoken) - "We do have an opening"  
Stephen (spoken) - "Would you be interested?"  
Melman (spoken) - "Me? A doctor? *starts singing* Being sick all the time never thought it would be in the end something that benefited me, being a doctor is what I was meant to do, these guys really need it, that is obviously true, so yes I'll do it, there should be nothing to it at all!"  
*Other Giraffes bring out witch doctor garb and put it on Melman*  
Melman (spoken) - "How do I look?"  
Stephen (spoken) - "You need a bone through the nose."  
*Melman backs up, covering nose*  
Sandy (spoken) - "Don't worry, it's a clip on!"  
*She puts it on him*  
Harland (spoken) - "Voila! He's a witch doctor!"  
Melman (spoken) - "Oh my mother will be so proud!"  
Timo (singing) - "Now you can heal me and my friends!"  
Giraffes (singing in unison) - "With you our lives might never end! So welcome here, welcome here, welcome to the team!"  
*Now Giraffes freeze with the Lions and Zebras, the spotlight goes to the left side of the center stage, where Gloria is chilling with a group of five or so other girl hippos, about ten other hippos are also there, Moto Moto hidden amongst them*  
Gloria (spoken) - "It's raining men, halleluiah! Look at all these guys! You all got it going on!"  
Random Girl (spoken) - "How about you? You got a guy in your life?"  
Gloria (spoken) - "Nah, Manhattan is short of two things, parking, and hippos!"  
Other Girl (spoken) - "Don't look now, but I think Moto Moto likes you!"  
*Moto Moto walks up, talking to other girls on his way as Gloria sings the following lines*  
Gloria (singing) - "Oh, he is so fine, oh he is one of a kind, the hottest guy I ever did see, and I think that he likes me. This is too good to be true, he popped up just out of the blue, oh man what am I to do? What if he thinks I'm weird, then my life would be as I feared, with me alone."  
Moto Moto (spoken) - "Goodness girl, you huge!"  
Gloria (spoken) - "Who's your friend? Or is that your butt?"  
Moto Moto (spoken) - "Girl, you are as quick as you are hefty, say why don't you and I meet up sometime and get to know each other a little bit better? Won't be hard to find ya, cause you're so plumpy."  
Gloria (spoken) - "Sure!"  
Moto Moto (spoken) - "Till then girl."  
*Moto Moto goes offstage*  
Same Random Girl (singing) - "Can you believe how lucky you are?"  
All Girls (singing in unison) - "Going on a date with him's like catching a star! So welcome to, welcome to, welcome to your future!"  
*Lights go on ALL stages, everyone unfreezes, lions crowd around Alex, Marty  
'runs' with herd, Melman is crowded by other Giraffes, Gloria is crowded by other Hippos*  
Alex (singing) - "Welcome home, welcome to the pride!"  
Marty (singing) - "Running free, best thing I've tried!"  
Melman (singing) - "I will be strong, time to change the tide!"  
Gloria (singing) - "I'll have a hunk standing by my side!"  
Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (singing in unison) - "So welcome home, welcome home"  
ALL ANIMALS ON STAGE INCLUDING MAIN FOUR (singing in unison) - "WELCOME!"  
*Song ends and the lights dim as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, a jeep pulls up onstage, the four penguins pop up from behind a rock, each in a different disguise*

Skipper (spoken) – "Operation tourist trap is a go."

Private (spoken) – "Oh I like that one!"

Kowalski (spoken) – "It works on many levels sir."

Skipper (spoken) – "You guys are a bunch of suckups."

Kowalski (spoken) – "That too sir."

Private (spoken) – "Absolutely."

Skipper (spoken) – "Stations, stage one, go!"

*Private runs out in front of jeep, and acts like it hit him. Jeep stops*

Skipper (spoken) – "Come, on, take the bait!"

*The tourists come out of the jeep*

Random person 1 (spoken) – "Oh no!"

Random person 2 (spoken) – "Is he dead?"

Random person 3 (spoken) – "Aww, look at the little guy. Isn't he cute?"

Skipper (spoken) – "Stage two, go, go, go!"

*Skipper, Kowalski and Rico all jump into jeep, Private runs out from crowd surrounding him and jumps in as well*

Skipper (spoken) – "Engine *engine turns on* Gas *they start going forward* Radio *they turn on the radio, original "Move It, Move It" starts playing* AAAH! This song is played way too much, turn it off! *song is turned off, Nana peers over from her seat in the back*

Nana (spoken) – "What the heck is going on?"

*The penguins 'throw' her out the back of the jeep, and drive forward a bit*

Private (spoken, looking behind them) – "Is she dead?"

Skipper (spoken) – "No!"

*They put the jeep in reverse and 'bump' into her, they then drive offstage*

Nana (yelling) – "YOU HOOLIGANS!"

*she walks offstage along with the rest of the people as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah nighttime set, the lion cave is also onstage, assorted animals are onstage getting ready to turn in for the night, Zuba and Florrie come onstage, leading Alex to the nearby cave where they live*

Zuba (spoken) – "Are you ready? *gestures to bed* this is where you always slept."

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, man. Wow! *plays with mobile above bed* was this mine?"

Zuba (spoken) – "Look at you. Look at him honey!"

*Alex picks up rattle off the floor*

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, my. This thing, I remember this! *puts rattle down and jumps onto bed* A little harder than I remember *notices a small paw print on the wall* is that, mine?"

Florrie (spoken, nodding) – "You had the cutest paws."

Zuba (spoken) – "Little itty bitty ol' paws."

Florrie (spoken) – "You did that the day we lost you."

Alex (spoken) – "Wow, I was so young, what happened to me?"

Zuba (spoken, guilt ridden) – "It was all my fault. I turned my back for a minute and,"

Florrie (spoken, firmly as she puts her hand on Zuba's arm) – "It was not your fault. Your father did everything he could. He tracked those hunters for weeks, searching for you far off the reserve."

Zuba (spoken) – "Finally, I had to assume that the hunters, well,"

Florrie (spoken) – "We thought they'd killed you."

Zuba (spoken) – "But my son fought those hunters off, huh? Don't mess with the King of New York!"

Alex (spoken) – "That's right! *begins to play fight Zuba* Hi-yah!"

Zuba (spoken, joining in the play fight) – "Keep your chin in, yeah!"

Florrie (spoken, breaking up fight) – "All right, you boys better be careful. Watch out before you break something. *she pulls Foofie out from under the bed* you used to call this Foofie."

Alex (spoken) – "Foofie? *he takes Foofie, smells it and beams* Foofie!"

Zuba (spoken) – "Woman, he doesn't want that thing!"

*he reaches for Foofie but Alex holds onto it tight*

Alex (spoken) – "My Foofie!"

*Zuba takes Foofie anyway*

Florrie (spoken) – "Zuba, you better give him his Foofie."

*Alex takes Foofie back and sets it on bed next to him*

Alex (spoken) – "No, thank you. It's perfect."

Florrie (spoken) – "Well, you get your rest Alakay, you've got a big day tomorrow!"

Alex (spoken) – "I'm going to bring the house down for you mom!"

Florrie (spoken, jokingly) – "I sure hope so; otherwise your father will have to banish you! Good night Alakay."

Alex (spoken) – "Night Mom."

*Florrie goes offstage and Zuba begins to follow her*  
Alex (Spoken, softly) - "Dad?"  
Zuba (Spoken, softly) - "Yes, son?"  
Alex (Spoken, scared) - "Do you really think I will do well tomorrow?"  
Zuba (singing, kindly) - "Son, you have nothing to fear, son, I thought you were dead for ... ten years, but I was wrong, and you're ok! What does that tell me about you? You are a strong one through and through, you survived the hunters, so why shouldn't you win tomorrow? Like father, like son, like father, like son, you and me are one in the same my boy, like father, like father like son."  
Alex (singing, feeling a bit better) - "Like father like son?"  
Zuba (singing, happily) - "Like father like son, you and me are one in the same my boy."  
Alex and Zuba (Singing in unison) - "Like father, like father like son."  
Zuba (spoken kindly) - "Good night Alakay."  
Alex (spoken kindly) - "Night dad."  
*Zuba goes offstage, Alex stays sitting on his bed*  
Alex (singing softly) - "Like father, like father like son."  
*song ends. Alex looks over and picks up Foofie, begins to play with it*

Alex (yelling and laughing) – "Foofie! Foofie, ha ha! My Foofie!"

*other animals cover their ears and the lights dim as the scene ends*

*Scene begins as Mort bursts through one of the doors entering into the right side stage*

Mort (spoken) – "I made it! *begins to skip along* Tra-la-la-la-la."

*A shark also bursts through the door, and begins to chase Mort across the right side stage, onto the center and left sides stage*

Mort (yelling) – "AAH! OH! No, BAD FISHY!"

*The two ultimately exit the stage via using the door that enters into the left side stage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, Makunga and Teetsi are sitting around… Makunga is pacing back and fourth while Teetsi is laying behind a boulder, with his head laying on it, like it's a pillow*

Makunga (spoken, angrily) – "Alakay this, Alakay that, *scoffs* All they talk about these days is Alakay! AUGH!!! I HATE ALAKAY!"

Teetsi (spoken, tiredly and confused) – "I thought you hated Zuba."

Makunga (spoken, tiredly) – "You can hate more than one person Teetsi."

Teetsi (spoken, tiredly) – "Oh."

Makunga (spoken, connivingly) – "Don't worry Teetsi, I have a plan to defeat both Alakay and Zuba at the SAME time! If we convince Alakay to fight YOU in the initiation ceremony today, he is going to lose, Zuba won't be able to banish him, so then he'll step down from his position leaving noone else but ME to take his role as Alpha Lion!"

Teetsi (spoken, skeptically) – "Are you SURE this is going to work Makunga? Zuba's pretty smart."

*Makunga corners Teetsi as the opening chords of "Jailhouse Rock" start*  
Makunga (singing, to the tune of Jailhouse Rock) - "Come on here now Teetsi, you know the game, Zuba thinks he and his son are one in the same, We'll make sure Alakay won't earn his mane, working together we'll win this thang! *switches to the tune of Viva Las Vegas* When I'm Alpha lion! When I'm Alpha Lion! *switches to the tune of Hound Dog* Zuba won't know what to do, when you beat his kid, he'll be so blue, he can't banish his kid, but I will banish both of them *switches to the tune of Viva Las Vegas* When I'm Alpha lion! When I'm Alpha lion! *switches to the tune of Blue Suede Shoes* Well it's one we will beat them, two we'll say goodbye, three they go to the barren land and then they'll die! Once we beat them bad my friend, they'll go away and we'll make sure they won't come back again! *switches to tune of Viva Las Vegas* When I'm Alpha Lion! When I'm Alpha Lion! *switches to tune of Burnin Love* they're gonna go away and not come back, leaving me in charge while they're gone, things round here are gonna change. *switches to tune of Viva Las Vegas* When I'm Alpha Lion, When I'm Alpha Lion *switches to tune of All Shook Up* When they're gone I'll be in charge, you'll see Teetsi I will be king *switches to tune of Viva Las Vegas* When I'm Alpha Lion, When I'm Alpha Lion, When I'm, When I'm Alpha Lion! *switches to tune of Heartbreak Hotel* Alakay'll be so lonely Teetsi, He'll be so lonely, he'll be so lonely he could die! *The ending notes of Heartbreak Hotel ends the song, speaking and laughing* Zuba has left the building!"  
*Makunga and Teetsi both walk offstage and scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, Alex and three cubs are getting ready for the initiation ceremony, the cubs have traditional African painting on them, while Alex has kind of done that, but put drama masks on his chest*

Alex (spoken) – "So, little cub scouts, just remember, a great performance comes from the heart, okay?"

Lion Cub 1 (spoken) – "Sure mister."

*Makunga walks onstage with a sly grin on his face*

Makunga (spoken) – "Hey, Alakay. I thought I'd wish you luck. You're not nervous, are you?"

Alex (spoken) – "Naw, it's my thing. You know, it's kind of what I do."

Makunga (spoken) – "In my opinion, the key to this whole thing is choosing the right competitor."

Alex (spoken) – "Competitor? You mean this is a dance battle, a dance off?"

Makunga (spoken) – "Uh, sure!"

Alex (spoken) – "Great! Freestyle, put your moves out. Who do you think would be a good match for me? You know, just to keep things interesting."

Makunga (spoken) – "I wish I could help, but that's strictly against our ancient traditions and all we hold sacred, but, if it was me out there, I'd choose Teetsi."

Alex (spoken) – "Teetsi, sounds interesting. Thank you."

Makunga (spoken) – "Anything for Zuba's boy. Oh, it's time! Go get 'em tiger."

*Alex and the cubs run offstage as Makunga smiles slyly, then walks offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, about 20 or so lions are onstage, watching excitedly as Alex and the three cubs run in, Zuba is on the announcers podium, while Makunga and Florrie are in the watching lion crowd, Teetsi is fast asleep to the side.*

Zuba (spoken) – "Let us begin the initiation ceremony!"

Florrie (yelling) – "GO ALAKAY! C'MON BABY! MAKE MAMA PROUD!"

Zuba (spoken) – "Doggone it, Florrie! I'm trying to do work here!"

Florrie (yelling) – "GO ALAKAY, WOO!"

Alex (spoken) – "I'm on it mom!"

Zuba (spoken) – "So, who will be the first participant?"

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, Me, Me! Choose me!"

Zuba (spoken) – "Hmm, how about you? *points to Alex* the tall, handsome lion there, choose your opponent."

Alex (spoken) – "Let me see, I guess I'll pick, Teetsi!"

*lions gasp*

Florrie (spoken) – "Teetsi? Why did he pick Teetsi?"

Zuba (spoken) – "Oh that's my boy! He's got gumption! *points to Teetsi* Somebody wake him up."

*a random lion takes a fake boulder and drops it on Teetsi's head, this of course wakes him up, he walks into the ring and give a loud roar to Alex.*

Alex (spoken) – "All right, so let's do this Teetsi. Come on, Teetsi fly. Come on, bring it!"

Teetsi (spoken) – "Let's dance!"

Alex (spoken) – "Okay."

*Alex begins to tap dance around Teetsi*

Teetsi (spoken) – "Not dance dance, fight!"

Alex (spoken) – "Oh, dance fight! You got it!"

*Alex snaps fingers and shuffled like he's in a broadway musical*

Florrie (spoken) – "Is he dancing? I know that boy is not dancing!"

Makunga (spoken) – "This is going to be even better than I thought!"

*Alex turns his back to Teetsi and begins to wiggle his hips*

Zuba (spoken) – "Alakay! Turn around!"

Alex (spoken) – "No, no pop. The steps go hop-shuffle-hip-swish, then turn around."

*Alex finally turns around, and Teetsi basically barrels him into a nearby boulder, winning the fight. Zuba and Florrie immedatelly run to their son*

Zuba (spoken) – "Oh, no."

Florrie (spoken) – "Alakay, are you alright?"

Alex (spoken) – "No, did I win?"

Zuba (spoken) – "What happened? You said you were a king!"

Alex (spoken) – "It's a stage name, for when I perform for the people."

*Makunga walks up to the sad family*

Makunga (spoken) – "Who would've ever imagined that today Zuba would have to banish his own son?"

*Zuba stares at Alex and Florrie for about five seconds, before throwing his scepter to the ground*

Zuba (spoken) – "Then I'm not your Alpha Lion anymore."

Alex (spoken) – "Dad no, you can't do this."

Makunga (spoken) – "No! Who will lead us? *he picks up scepter* Who could possibly take Zuba's place? Anyone? Someone must make the sacrifice and assume the role of Alpha Lion."

*A random male lion begins to stand up*

Makunga (spoken) – "You sir? *he 'knocks out' the lion with the scepter* I guess not! Noone? Well, I suppose I could carry this tremendous burden. Get the hat Teetsi."

*Teetsi runs offstage*

Makunga (spoken) – "As your new leader, it is with a heavy heart and deepest regret that I order Alakay to leave the water hole. He shall wear this hat of shame."

*Teetsi runs back onstage, holding the "hat of shame", he slams it on Alex's head*

Makunga (spoken) – "And Alakay shall live in disgrace, for a thousand years. Or life, whichever comes last."

*Alex, Zuba and Florrie walk sadly offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Plane Crash Site set, Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski are all hard at work, trying to fix the plane, Mason and Phil are nowhere to be found.*

Skipper (spoken) – "Private, where are the higher mammals?"

Private (spoken, as he is trying to use a screwdriver) – "I haven't seen them since yesterday sir, *drops screwdriver* Darn you Darwin!"

Skipper (spoken) – "I'd better go find them, Private, come with me! *the car Private is working on 'blows up' in an impressive pyrotechnic special effect, make sure all actors are a safe distance away* Rico, come with me!"

Mason (spoken, offstage) – "No need to sir!"

*Mason and Phil walk onstage, followed by about ten other chimps*

Mason (spoken) – "We found some help."

Skipper (spoken) – "Wonderful, now get to work!"

*Monkeys begin to help with fixing the plane as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, Zuba, Alex and Florrie are all there, just standing, looking around, Alex is wearing hat *

Alex (spoken, confused) – "I was the one that was banished, so why are you guys here with me?"

Florrie (spoken, comfortingly) – "We're a family Alakay, and we're going to stick together no matter what! *looks at Zuba disapprovingly* No matter how upset your father is!"  
Zuba (spoken, angrily) - "OW! Comflabit! ugh! *begins singing* Alakay, why didn't you tell us?"  
Florrie (Singing frantically) - "Zuba, he didn't understand so there's no need to fuss.  
Zuba (Ignoring Florrie, singing angrily) - "What were you thinking way back there? Choosing Teetsi just for flair, I thought you could do it son, but I was wrong, I guess you were just lying to us all along... *spoken sadly* you're not really a king, are you?"  
Alex (Singing, sadly) - "No dad, I am not, It's just a stage name, but I thought I could do it just like you, be a lion through and through, Makunga tricked me back there! Couldn't you see?"  
Zuba (singing angrily) - "What are you talking about son, It's not a trick, you're just not a real lion, I'm done here, so please just go..."  
*Alex runs offstage*  
Florrie (Singing angrily) - "Zuba! What is wrong with you? A miracle happened, this is true, and we thought our son was dead but he came home. But now you've left him to run off on his own? *talking* what's wrong with you?"  
*Florrie walks offstage and Alex walks onto one of the side stages while Zuba sits on a log on the big stage*  
Alex and Zuba (Singing sadly, in unison) - "Like father, like son, Like father, like son, this statement's not true, so I guess we are done, cause it's not like father, like father like son."  
Zuba (Singing sadly) - "You and me are not one in the same..."  
Alex (Singing sadly) - "I'm sorry dad, I guess I'm to blame..."  
Alex and Zuba (Singing sadly in unison) - "It's not, like father, like father like son."  
*Alex goes offstage, Zuba buries his face in his hands as the song and scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, about 30 random animals are onstage, including Julien and Maurice, Gloria and Moto Moto walk onstage*

Gloria (spoken, giggling) – "So you're that talented with dancing and signing, huh?"

Moto Moto (spoken) – "You know it girl; I am the king of funk."

Gloria (spoken, giggling) – "Apparently."

Moto Moto (spoken, thoughtfully) – "Say, what would you think if we were to meet again tonight, say, seven o clock at the watering hole? We could… get to know each other a little better if you know what I mean."

Gloria (spoken, ecstatically) – "Really? Um, sure, yeah! I'd, I'd love to go! I-I need to get ready, I'll see you tonight!"

Moto Moto (spoken, confused a bit) – "Ok, see you later."

*Gloria runs offstage, Julien rides his flamingo unicycle up to Moto Moto*

Julien (spoken, angrily) – "Hey you, yeah you! Mr. Macho man, I have a word with you, yes?"

Moto Moto (spoken, confused) – "What is it little man?"

Julien (spoken, angrily) – "You say you is the king of funk?"  
Moto Moto (spoken, proudly) – "That's the name; don't wear it out, baby!"

Julien (spoken, angrily) – "well, back where I am from, I am the king of funk, I am the king of everything, I want to challenge you to a sing off, to prove who here really is the king of funk!"

Moto Moto (spoken, laughing) – "Ok then little man, Bring it on!"

*The opening chords to "Move It, Move It" start up*

Julien (singing) - "I like to move it, move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it, move it, Ya like to..."  
Spectators (singing) - "MOVE IT!"  
Moto Moto (singing) - "I like to move it, move it, She like to move it, move it, He like to move it, move it, we like to..."  
Spectators (singing) - "MOVE IT!"  
Julien (spoken, to the rhythm) - "All girls all over the world, original King Julien, pon ya case man! I love how all the girls a move their body, and when ya move your body, uno move nice and sweet and sassy alright? *begins singing again* Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up, original cute body you meek man mud up, woman ya cute and you don't need no make up, original cute body you a meek man mud up, Woman! Physically fit, physically fit, physically physically physically woman! Physically fit physically fit, physically physically physically physically. Woman ya nice, sweet fantastic, big ship pon the ocean that a big titanic, woman you nice, sweet energetic, big ship pon the ocean that a big titanic woman ya nice sweet fantastic, big ship pon the ocean that a big titanic, Woman you nice sweet fantastic, big ship pon the ocean that a big titanic WOMAN!"  
Moto Moto (singing) - "Keep on jumpin off the floor, dancin till your feet is sore, party hard just like a smarty girl cause that's what life is for, yeah! And we don't party hardly, no! We just party hard, yeah! And not because we bored, no! We party cause we born to party. We gonna move our bodies put our hands in the air, and wave 'em all around, like we just don't care, yeah, Moto Moto in the house, yeah, I'm about to turn it out, yeah, and you know it's going down, physically, physically, physically round."  
Moto Moto and Julien (singing, in unison) - "I like to move it, move it, He like to move it, move it, She like to move it, move it, you like to..."  
Spectators (singing) - "MOVE IT!"  
Moto Moto (singing) - "Partying done, Partying done, party this belly got started like one, it just begun, big action, pump up the volume, speaker blastin. Shake up the ground; shake up the ground, shake like an earthquake, quake up the ground. Pay to make a sound, pay to make a sound, pay to make a, pay to make a, pay to make a sound. Do em a little dance, do em a little dance, do a little, do a little, do a little dance, ants in my pants, got ants in my pants, ants in my, ants in my, ants in my pants. That's right, keep on moving. That's right, keep on moving. That's right, keep on moving. Doing what I'm doing ya'll, first name Moto, last name Moto, here's how you spell it M-O-T-O, M-O-T-O. Fella's step in all the girls want a photo *two beats* ya know hey yo, Moto Moto in the house, I'm about to turn it out, and you know it's going down, physically, physically, physically round. I like to move it, move it, I like to move it, move it, I like to move it, move it, we like to..."  
Spectators (singing) - "MOVE IT!"  
Julien (cutting in front of Moto Moto, screaming) - "MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! *now spoken* Okay then, wanna hear, I just wanna tell you a little story this little story that my daddy used to tell me he was a king as well, I was born, probably about sixty eight years ago, over by a tree in the jungle, yeah. And I remember, things changed a lot in those days back home, it wasn't so commercial, you know, there wasn't all the fuss about who's got the latest tree, and what leaves are you wearing, and who's got the the latest fur on their back, you know, those days it was just me and a couple of the others you know, doing the jungle boogie you know, *singing* Jungle boogie, Jungle boogie, Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah! I like to..."  
Spectators (singing) - "MOVE IT!"  
Julien (spoken) - "You really think this is never gonna end, cuz it is, 3...2...1! *obviously the winner, Julien walks off towards the stage exit, leaving Moto Moto standing there with his mouth hanging wide open. After a few seconds, Julien turns to Maurice* Not bad eh? I like it."  
*Julien goes offstage, all the other savannah animals follow him, leaving Moto Moto standing there with same look on his face as the song and scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, Marty is entertaining his new Zebra friends by performing his trademark water show, he spits the water out at the crowd for his finale*

Marty (spoken) – "Ta-daaaaaaa!"

Random Zebra One (spoken) – "Nice one Marty!"

Random Zebra Two (spoken) – "That guy's got talent."

Marty (spoken) – "Bet you haven't seen that one before!"

Random Zebra Three (spoken) – "Hey! Let's all give it a try!"

Marty (spoken) – "It's going to take years of practice. You don't just learn something like this overnight. And you're never going to get a tight stream until you build up your lip muscles to the point where you can purse your lips like this *he does an example* Got it?"

*All the other Zebras do the trick perfectly, 'drenching' Marty during the finale, sprayers lightly get first few rows of audience wet.*

All Zebras Sans Marty (spoken, in unison) – "Ta-daaaaaaaa!"

Marty (spoken) – "How did you guys do that? You guys got that right out of the box."

Random Zebra Four (spoken) – "If you can do it, we can do it."

Random Zebra Five (spoken) – "It's in our blood."

Marty (spoken) – "Oh, I always thought I was a little bit unique."

All Zebras Sans Marty (spoken in unison) – "We are unique!"

Random Zebra Six (spoken) – "We're like a force of nature, a million points of light,"

Random Zebra Seven (spoken) – "And dark stripes."

All Zebras Sans Marty (spoken in unison) – "Exactly the same!"

Marty (spoken, sadly) – "Exactly the same."

*The lights dim as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, Gloria is walking along with ten other girl hippos*

Gloria (spoken, unsure) – "I'm not sure about this date you guys."

Random Hippo Girl 1 (spoken) – "WHAT??? What are you talking about!"

Gloria (spoken, thoughtfully) – "Well, I haven't really told the guys about Moto Moto, maybe they should meet him before things get too serious."

Random Hippo Girl 2 (spoken, shocked) – "Are you kidding me??? Gloria, honey, this is MOTO MOTO we are talking about, Moto Moto, girl! Do you REALIZE how many of us would do anything just to have him say hello?"

Gloria (spoken, jokingly) – "Ok, how many?"

*All the girls raise their hands, Gloria is shocked*

Random Hippo Girl 2 (spoken, knowingly) – "You see, you are a VERY lucky girl Gloria, and we're here to help you out!"  
Random Hippo Girl 1 (singing) - "With Moto Moto girl, you've really got it going on, to deny him now, boy that would be wrong, he's the finest Hippo here on the plain, translated from our language Hot Hot is his name!"  
All Hippo Girls (singing) - "He's Moto Moto and he's hot, hot, hot, hot, you're in luck Gloria, cause he likes you a lot, forget any other guys you might have in mind, cause with Moto Moto, girl you'll be doing fine!"  
Random Hippo Girl 2 (singing) - "Moto Moto, you might think he's arrogant, but in reality, he's only confident, there's nothing wrong with liking yourself, if you truly are better than everyone else!"  
All Hippo Girls (singing) - "He's Moto Moto, and he's hot, hot, hot, hot, He's the best guy out there on the lot, he's addicted to you girl, he saw you on the spot, come on Gloria, he thinks you're hot!"  
Random Hippo Girl 3 (singing) - "When you talk about dancing girl, he is the best, put him in a contest, he will beat all the rest, He's the best guy out on the savannah, maybe someday he'll ask for your handah!"  
All Hippo Girls (singing) - "He's Moto Moto and he's hot, hot, hot, hot, talking bout guys, he really hits the spot, you are lucky girl he really is too fine, I wish I was you girl, then I could make him mine!"  
Random Hippo Girl 4 (singing) - "He can actually be brave if the moment is right, make him yours girl, tonight is your night, once he's yours then you will have it all, with him, your life will be a ball!"  
All Hippo Girls (singing) - "He's Moto Moto and he's hot, hot, hot, hot, you might think he's stupid, but really he just likes you, and did we mention, that he is huge? He's Moto Moto!"

*End Song*

Gloria (spoken, confidently) – "Ok, well, I'll at least tell the guys about him before I go on the date… this is going to be SO much fun!"  
*All girls, including Gloria cheer as they all go offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the Savannah daytime set, Melman is sitting there, in front of a rock that Timo is sitting on top of, Stephen and Harland are with him*

Melman (spoken, kindly as he finishes tying a splint onto Timo's leg) – "There you go Timo; your leg should be as good as new in a few weeks."

Timo (spoken, innocently) – "So I don't need to find a dying hole?"

Melman (spoken, kindly) – "No Timo, you don't!"

Timo (spoken, questioningly) – "What about my brown spot over here?"

Melman (spoken, laughing) – "You have spots all over you buddy; you have your whole life ahead of you, Timo!"

Timo (spoken, jovially) – "Wow! Thanks a lot Dr. Minklewitz!"

*Timo runs/hobbles offstage as Random Elephant walks onstage with a twisted trunk*

Melman (spoken, jokingly) – "Well someone's been, naughty!"

Random Elephant (spoken, bashfully) – "Can you help me out doc?"

Melman (spoken, happily) – "Of course I can!"

*He takes the trunk and pulls on it, pulling it out of the knot*

Random Elephant (spoken, jovially) – "Hey, I can breathe again, Thanks doc!"

Melman (spoken, happily) – "Don't mention it!"

*Random Elephant goes offstage, after he leaves, Melman heads back over to where he worked on Timo and begins putting things away, Stephen is looking at his shoulder as the music begins*  
Stephen (singing, fearfully) - "What's that? Is that the spot?"  
Harland (singing, same) - "Why yes, it is, the spot noone wants to see."  
Melman (singing, laughing) - "Guys, there are spots all over me!"  
Stephen (singing, fearfully) - "But this spot is different, it declares your death, so you should just sit back and prepare to take your last breath!"  
Stephen and Harland (Singing in unison) - "You have witch doctor's disease, witch doctors disease, it's not tease doc, you have, you have witch doctors disease!"  
Melman (Spoken) - "So, this witch doctor's disease is real?"  
Harland (spoken) - "Yep, Joe, our last witch doctor had a spot just like that, Monday, Joe, Wednesday, NO Joe! *begins to sing again* The first symptoms of this virus is the spot you have, it appears just out of the blue, it really is to bad!"  
Stephen (singing) - "Then the next symptom so we hear, is depression I fear, you will be very sad, nothing will make you glad, so be ready to shed a ton of tears for you have..."  
Stephen and Harland (Singing in unison) - "Witch doctors disease, witch doctor's disease, it's no tease my friend, you have, witch doctors disease!"  
Melman (spoken) - "But... I've never heard of it...are you SURE about this?"  
Stephen (singing) - "We are sure my friend, but this is not the end just yet, the next stage is a boost of energy, so use it well, that is pretty much all I have to tell!"  
Harland (singing) - "Wait! You forgot the tiredness that comes right after that, so tired you can barely move, sitting still just like a mat for you have..."  
Stephen and Harland (singing in unison) - "Witch doctor's disease, witch doctor's disease, it is no tease today for you have witch doctors, witch doctors disease."  
Melman (spoken) - "Is that it? I mean, will I ever get better?"  
Stephen (spoken) - "Probably not, but you'll find the cure! I mean, you have 48 hours to do so!"  
Melman (spoken) - "WHAT!?!?! This is terrible!!! I mean, I don't have the equipment to find the cure in that amount of time, I'll need a cat scan just to start!"

Stephen (spoken) – "We can get a lion to look at you if you want."  
Harland (singing solemnly - "The worst thing about the disease is within two days your gone, I would go and tell your friends, so they can move on. That you have..."  
Melman, Stephen and Harland (singing in unison) - "Witch doctor's disease, witch doctor's disease..."  
Melman (singing sadly and slowly) - "It's no tease... I have witch doctor's disease."  
*Melman runs offstage as the song ends, Stephen and Harland shrug, then walk offstage on other side as the scene ends.*

*Scene begins in Airplane Crash Site set, monkeys are working on the plane while the penguins are watching them, Alex, who still has hat of shame on is sitting in the wrecked plane with an intently listening Marty Lookalike and a thoroughly depressed Melman, Kowalski carries a piece of paper up to Skipper, who has bobblehead with him he looks at Kowalski's papers*

Skipper (spoken) – "Looks impressive Kowalski, but will it fly?"

Kowalski (spoken, folding paper into an airplane) – "Yes, if we fold it, here and here."

*he tosses paper airplane and it soars into audience, lucky audience member closest to it, gets to keep it*

Skipper (spoken) – "Nice."

*They both go offstage*

Alex (spoken) – "I can't believe it; I've ruined my parent's lives."

Marty Lookalike (spoken) – "That is definitely not crackalackin!"

Alex (spoken) – "It is lackin in the crackin my friend. I've got to fix this! Maybe I should just go back to New York so my parents could have their life back."

Melman (spoken) – "Guys, there's something I have to tell you."

*Gloria runs onstage beaming*

Gloria (spoken, interrupting Melman) – "Hey guys! Is this place great or what?"

Alex (spoken) – "I'd go with or what."

Gloria (spoken) – "Well I'll tell you what. You're not going to believe this, but I've got a date with Moto Moto!"

Melman (spoken) – "Who's Moto Moto?"

Gloria (spoken) – "Oh he's so big and handsome, and big. Do you know what Moto Moto means?"

Marty Lookalike (spoken, proudly) – "It means Hot Hot!"

Melman (spoken) – "Hot Hot?"

Gloria (spoken, impressed) – "Okay, when did you start parlaying in African?"

Marty Lookalike (spoken) – "It's in my blood!"

*Mason walks over to Alex*

Mason (spoken) – "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Alex (spoken) – "Um, actually I'm kind of,"

Mason (spoken) – "Thank you."

*he rips seat out from under Alex and walks back to where he was working*

Melman (spoken, rudely) – "Don't worry; you can flirt around with Mr. Hot Pants after I'm gone."

Gloria (spoken) – "What's the deal Melman? Why am I the parade and you're the rain?"

Melman (spoken, rudely) – "Why do you have to drive your parade under my rain?"

Gloria (spoken, rudely) – "Maybe I'll just parade myself in another part of town!"

Melman (spoken rudely) – "You do that, but main street is mine!"

Gloria (spoken rudely) – "You can have your little ol' main street!"

Melman (spoken rudely) – "Yeah, and you and Mr. Hottie Tottie can have fifth avenue!"

Alex (spoken) – "Melman, why don't you just tell her?"

Melman (spoken) – "Tell her what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Gloria (spoken rudely) – "So I guess I'll go then!"

Melman (spoken rudely) – "You know what? Don't bother!"

*Melman storms offstage*

Gloria (yelling rudely) – "Don't get up on my account!"

*Gloria storms offstage in opposite direction as where Melman went*

Alex (yelling) – "Come back! Melman! Gloria!"

Marty Lookalike (yelling) – "Hey, I thought you guys were friends!"

Alex (yelling) – "Come on guys! Marty is absolutely right!"

Marty Lookalike (spoken, confused) – "Marty?"

*Marty comes onstage*

Marty (spoken, confused and hurt) – "Marty?"

Alex (spoken, looking at both Zebras) – "Marty?"

Marty (spoken) – "What is going on here?"

Alex (spoken) – "He was, no. I thought he. You're not him, oh."

Marty (spoken) – "You thought that guy was me?"

Alex (spoken) – "No, no. I mean, yes, yes. You guys do look, come one, really."

Marty Lookalike (spoken) – "You thought I was him?"

Alex (spoken) – "You guys do kind of look a little. Okay, you look a lot alike. You laugh alike, you talk alike. Marty, he has the same weird speech pattern as you do. It's a little weird really. I mean, come on Marty."

Marty (spoken) – "So, you're saying there's nothing unique about me. I'm just like any other Zebra."

Alex (spoken) – "No! Of course you're different!"

Marty and Marty Lookalike (spoken, in unison) – "How?"

Alex (spoken) – "Okay! I can't tell you apart! Maybe you could wear a bell or something. I don't know!"

Marty (spoken, deeply hurt) – "A bell?"

Alex (spoken) – "Okay, not a bell. A bell's a bad idea."

Marty (spoken, rudely) – "How about a shirt that says I'm with stupid?"

Marty Lookalike (spoken) – "I'm not stupid!"

Marty (spoken) – "Not you stupid! Him stupid!"

Alex (spoken) – "You know what? I've been having pretty much the worst day of my life, okay?"  
Marty (singing) - "Alex, that's your problem, everythings always about you, you don't even care what I do!"  
Alex (singing) - "Marty, just give me a break, after all this stress I'm not feeling all that great *Marty Lookalike goes offstage, Alex notices him* that's right Marty, go ahead and run away, it's what you are best at anyway *mutters to self* Just like back in New York."  
Marty (singing) - "In case you haven't noticed, I'm right here, you can't tell me apart, that is clear *goes to the exit of the stage, turns around and then yells* you're one in a million friend hopes that you enjoy your bigger than everyone else's problems ALONE! Nice hat, SHOWOFF!"  
*Marty goes offstage*  
Alex (yelling) - "Fine, go ahead! *sings* you're a dime in a dozen anyway, oh no which one's Marty, I don't care! Ha! At least you are out of my hair! *stops, realizes what has just happened, then says sadly* Marty, please don't go."  
*He stays in place as the lights dim and the song and scene ends*

*Scene begins in Airplane Crash Site set; about 20 different monkeys are working on random things to fix the plane, while the penguins are bossing them around… Skipper climbs up onto some sort of pedestal and begins to sing*

Skipper (singing) - "We have a lot of work to do, So I need some help from you, let's get to work, let's get to work, find the missing pieces, clean out all the dirt, put it all together, and then pray that it works, this is what you have to do, so get to work, work, work, get to work!"  
Mason (singing) - "Now hold on just a minute sir, I have a little question, my friends and I were wondering, when we end this session, we are a bit tired you see, working hard all day, we just were curious if we'd have time to play, instead of work, work, work, instead of work.  
Skipper (singing) - "You cannot have that; get to work you stupid mammal. We need to get out of here before something happens so let's get out of here tonight, put that stuff out of your sights, let's get to work right now, let's get to work, let's get to work, work, work, let's get to work.  
Mason (singing) - "We need to make a change here, things need to be explained, they think they can use us, but we have a bigger brain, we must go on strike now, until our needs are met. We are monkeys here, not men, they're treating us like pets, we will no longer work, work, work, no longer work."

*the characters all stay in place as the lights dim and scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, Melman is standing in a dying hole made by lowering the elevator and having him stand on it. Julien and Maurice ride their flamingo unicycles onto stage*

Julien (spoken) – "Look Maurice, Here's the perfect spot for my summer palace! So please fill in all these holes and relocate the riff-raff. *spots Melman, and both cycle over to him* oh, who would leave a perfectly good head lying around?"

Maurice (spoken) – "What a waste."

Melman (spoken) – "Tell me about it, I'm in my prime here, I'm terminally ill you know. I probably only have another two days left to live, tops."

Maurice (spoken) – "Ah, that's a bummer, man."  
Julien (singing) - "If I, King Julien only had two days to live, I would do all things that I dreamed I did!"  
Melman (spoken) - "Like what?"  
Julien (singing) - "I would love to whistle, I'm really good you see, when other people see me whistling, they always cheer for me, although, I want to get better, I really really do, hey! Maybe I will whistle now, just so I can cheer up you! *'whistles' for about ten seconds, then continues singing* I would also invade a neighboring country, give it my own ideologies, even if they didn't want it!"  
Melman (singing) - "That's easy for you, you are a king, heck you can do almost anything that you wanna do, lucky you. You're gonna get to see what happens next week, next month, next year, where as for me, this time next week, I will not even be here!"  
Julien (singing) - "Oh, you sad little head, crying cause you are soon to be dead, there must be something that you want that I can do you!"  
Melman (singing) - "Well, there's this one thing"  
Julien (spoken) - "What is it? Tell me!"  
Melman (singing) - "Well, I don't know"  
Julien (spoken) - "What is it?"  
Melman (singing) - "Well, I never got the guts to tell Gloria-"  
Julien (spoken) - "What is it?"  
Melman (singing) - "How I feel about her."  
Julien (yelling) - "JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"  
Melman (singing) - "How I've always felt about her."  
Julien (spoken) - "Fine! Don't tell me, *goes towards exit, then turns around and comes back, and begins to sing* Oh, a woman, you didn't tell me that!"  
Maurice (spoken) - "What are you afraid of? You're a dead man anyway!"  
Melman (spoken) - "Yeah! You're right!"  
Julien (singing) - "Well, you're gonna march right up to this lady right, then you look her in the eyes, lean forward just a little, almost all the way, just a lips distance away from each other, and then you tell her just how much you hate her!"  
Melman (spoken) - "Actually, it's more like love her."  
Julien (spoken) - "Oh you sly dog! Woof! You are a real playa, you know that? You gotta rise up, rise up, tell her how you feel, you hear me?"  
Melman (muttering) - "Yeah."  
Julien (singing) - "Rise up, Rise up, come on, I know you can!"  
Melman (spoken) - "Yeah!"  
Julien (singing) - "Rise up, Rise up, you gotta get up out of that hole!"  
Melman (spoken, as he is climbing out of hole) - "I'm getting out of the hole!"  
Julian (singing) - "Rise up, Rise up, rise him up Maurice!"  
Melman (spoken) - "I'm rising, Maurice!"  
Julien (spoken) - "You gonna go right up to this woman,"  
Melman (spoken) - "Yeah!"  
Julien (spoken) - "You gonna go right up to her face."  
Melman (spoken) - "I'm going to tell her!"  
Julien (spoken) - "And tell her, baby, I dig you, yeah!"  
Melman (spoken, as he is running offstage) - "Yeah! I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it!"  
Julien (spoken) - "I love that happy little head!"  
*song and scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah nighttime set, the people come onstage, Nana in the lead.*

Random People (spoken) – *Random complaints*

*A new group of people come onstage to join the current ones*

Random Person 1 (spoken) – "What are you doing here?"

Random Person 2 (spoken) – "It was terrible, a flash of black and white, and our jeep was gone, we don't know what to do!!!"

Nana (spoken) – "You kids, you have no idea how to survive out here, do you? Sit down and let Nana tell you something she knows about his area. *begins to sing* The jungles full of bad things, like snakes and bats and rats, but one thing that is the worst, is the naughty, mean, bad, bad, cats! Bad Kitties, they scratch you to a pulp, Bad Kitties, they'll eat you in one gulp. The snakes may be bad, but they are no match, for the bad kitties! The jungle's full of bad things, the insects they all bite, they'll give you lots of itchy spots that you will not like, but they stay away from, the bad cats! Bad Kitties, they'll really make you cry, Bad Kitties, they want you all to die! Those bugs may be annoying but they are no contest to the savannah's number one pest... Bad Kitties! The jungle's full of bad things, like naughty, naughty birds, who take away all of your stuff without a single word, yes these birds are naughty, but they are little angels compared to, the bad cats. Bad Kitties, they all act like strays, Bad Kitties, you all should stay away, the birdies are no match for, the Bad Kitties! Then of course we have the creepy night, without any lights, the Bad Kitties are surely watching us ready to attack, with all their might! Bad Kitties, they'll attack us in the night, Bad Kitties, they are not alright, the only thing I'm worried of out here, is the Bad Kitties! Of course it is way to quiet out here all the time, although I'm sure the Bad Kitties have a real great time! Bad Kitties, they will make you fall, Bad Kitties, they want to kill us all, there is nothing else in the world that is worse, than Bad Kitties!"

*song ends*

Random Person 2 (spoken) – "So… that means, what?"

Nana (spoken) – "As long as we stick together, we can survive out here, we've survived the concrete jungle! If we need food, we hunt for a decent hot dog stand, if we need shelter, we build skyscrapers!!! Why should this place be any different?"

*Random people express their agreement and cheer as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah nighttime set, Moto Moto and Gloria walk onstage both giggling*

Gloria (spoken) – "Moto Moto, before things get to serious, I was wondering, if I were to, for example, stay here, I'd like to ask you."

Moto Moto (spoken) – "Let your candied lips be the messengers to my ear canal."

Gloria (spoken) – "Well, I don't know, I have so many questions."

Moto Moto (spoken) – "I promise the answer will always be yes, unless no is required."

Gloria (spoken) – "Ok, so, what is it about me that you find so attractive?"

Moto Moto (spoken) – "You are the most plumpin' girl I ever met."

Gloria (spoken) – "Other than that."

Moto Moto (spoken) – "Let's see, well, you know, you chunky."

Gloria (spoken) – "Right."

Moto Moto (spoken) – "My gosh girl, you huge!"

Gloria (spoken) – "You've said that!"

Moto Moto (spoken) – "Yeah, that's right, we don't have to talk no more."

*Moto Moto leans in for a kiss as Melman runs onstage*

Melman (yelling) – "Gloria! *sees Moto Moto and Gloria* Gloria!"

Gloria (spoken) – "Melman! Melman, I want you to meet Moto Moto."

Melman (spoken) – "Ahh, Moto Moto. Yeah, nice to meet you. Well, I uh, I guess I, uh."

Gloria (spoken) – "It's okay, Apology accepted."

Melman (spoken) – "Oh, yeah, right, Yes, that's why I, good. Okay, well, that's it then."

*Melman turns, and heads towards stage exit*

Moto Moto (spoken) – "Yeah, good. We're kind of busy here, man."

*Melman, stops suddenly, and turns around*

Melman (SUDDEN start, singing, cornering Moto Moto, ANGRY!) - Now listen here Mototo, you'd better do it right, you've got the perfect woman here, so treat her well with all your might, I may just be her best friend, but I know more about her than you, So I am here to give you a list of things that you must do..." (Continues to sing, but suddenly gets a LITTLE bit perky... not much though, more like a little kid who is ranting about something he knows that he thinks noone else knows) "Flowers,*two beats* she likes flowers,*two beats* Orchids, white ones are her favorite,*two beats* and if the flowers you have have thorns, you'd better take them off *one beat*, to make sure she won't get pricked, two checks should be enough." (Stays at same singing and tone, but gets a bit faster) "She also happens to like breakfast in bed; six loaves of wheat toast buttered on both sides its true, oh, and make sure the crust is totally off, I'd do that if I were you." (Gets softer, more calm, like he's imagining what it would be like if HE were with Gloria) "Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on, and that's what you'll have to be (back to perky) for her! Every woman needs to let it out sometimes, no matter how perfect she may be!" *looks at Gloria as he sings that last line* (back to angry) "You also need to be her best friend, and support her in everything she does, also try to make her laugh every single day because" (Suddenly, he gets really soft and really dreamish... stares at her the entire time during this next segment) "She has the most amazing laugh, that I have ever heard, It's like she loves everything you said, every single word, (suddenly goes back to perky) It's the most beautiful sound to hear, It's like she is happy simply because you are near!" (He now totally corners Moto Moto, and is staring him straight in the face) "If I were you, I'd make sure all this were a part of her daily routine, protect her from all things wicked and mean, and treat her, like the queen she is! Those are the things I would do, If I were lucky enough to be you, but I'm not... *5 beats* SO YOU DO IT!"

*Song ends and Melman stomps offstage*

Gloria (spoken) – "That was beautiful…"

Moto Moto (spoken) – "Ahh, don't mind him, now, where were we?"

Gloria (spoken) – "I'm huge?"

*They stay in place as the lights dim and the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, a huge scream is heard and it's actually a fish puppet that is screaming… the water is gone… a large group of animals including Makunga are gathered around the watering hole, concerned, Alex is hiding behind a rock*

Stephen (spoken) – "The water, it's gone!"

Harland (spoken) – "Oooh, we're going to need a lot more dying holes!"

Makunga (spoken) – "Please folks! Let me through!"

Bobby (spoken) – "The water hole dried up! That's all that's left!"

Makunga (spoken) – "Yes, good observation, Shirley"

Bobby (spoken) – "I'm Bobby."

Random Elephant (spoken) – "What do we do Makunga?"

Random Lioness (spoken) – "There isn't enough water for all of us!"

Makunga (spoken) – "I'm afraid there is only one solution for this horrible crisis."

Teetsi (spoken) – "Fight for it!"

Sandy (spoken) – "Fight for it?"

Bobby (spoken) – "That's not fair, You and Teetsi would win!"

Timo (spoken) – "But I'm so thirsty Makunga!"

Makunga (spoken) – "If you're thirsty, then you'll have to hunt for water off the reserve! Sorry folks, but life isn't fair, survival of the fittest!"

Harland (spoken) – "We're going to need a lot more dying holes!"

Stephen (spoken) – "Zuba would know what to do! Where's Zuba?"

Makunga (spoken) – "FINE, I'll go talk to Zuba, but I don't see what good it'll do, he stepped down after being thoroughly disgraced by his pathetic excuse of a son. I'm in charge now, thanks to Alakay the Dancing Lion. Your best hope is to travel upriver and find out what happened to the water."

Random Elephant (spoken) – "Upriver? Off the reserve? But no one leaves the reserve and survives!"

*Alex comes out of his hiding spot*

Alex (spoken) – "I left the reserve, and survived. I'll go, it's probably just a clog, we get them all the time in New York. All I need to do is find the clog, and get rid of it, no problem!"

Makunga (spoken) – "You do that! Maybe you can do a rain dance!" *laughs*

Alex (spoken) – "I won't do a rain dance, but I promise, you will have water soon!"

*he runs offstage, leaving Makunga laughing histerically and other animals in shock as scene ends.*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, 20 zebras are standing onstage, Marty hidden amongst them, Zebra props are used to create the illusion that there are at least 100 more Zebras. Alex walks onstage, with the hat on looking around*

Alex (spoken) – "Marty?"

Random Zebra 1 (spoken) – "Nice Hat!"

Alex (spoken) – "Excuse me!"

Random Zebra 2 (spoken) – "Hey, where'd you get the hat?"

Alex (spoken) – "Zebras? Hi. Is Marty in there?"

*Marty puts his head down further and puts his back to Alex*

Random Zebra 3 (spoken) – "Marty?"

Random Zebra 4 (spoken) – "Has anyone seen Marty?"

Random Zebra 5 (spoken) – "Which one of us is Marty?"

Random Zebra 6 (spoken) – "Wait, am I Marty?"

Alex (spoken) – "All right. Well, if you see him, tell him his friend Alex came to say good-bye."

Random Zebra 7 (spoken) – "Goodbye? Where are you going?"

Random Zebra 8 (spoken) – "Can we come?"

Random Zebra 9 (spoken) – "Can you leave the hat?"

*Alex takes hat off and puts it on the ground, Random Zebra 9 grabs it and runs offstage, cheering and laughing maniacally*

Alex (spoken) – "No, no. This is something I have to do alone."

*he climbs over fence and prepares to enter forest*

Random Zebra 10 (spoken) – "What are you doing? The hunters are out there!"

All Zebras Sans Marty (yelling) – "Don't leave the reserve!"

Alex (spoken) – "Marty. Look, I know you're in there. And before I go, I've got something I want to say. You've been a great friend. You've helped me so often to see the bright side of my problems that I never think of you as having any. What kind of friend does that make me? A pretty lousy friend I guess. Well, I just want you to know that you're one in a million. So, could you please turn around, so I can tell you that to your face?"

*Marty stiffens up in shock*  
Alex (spoken) - "That's right, Gotcha! I see you in there Marty, Twelfth row, two hundred and third from the left, that's you Marty, I KNOW it's you Marty, and you know why? *sings* You're special, really really special, these guys are white with black stripes, but your black with white, you're a dreamer and you have always been and will always be... and your taste in music is one of the best that I have ever seen! The only thing bad about you is your taste in friends, not in Melman and Gloria but in me... You're not like these other guys, I can see it in your eyes, you are one in a million to me, oh yeah, my one in a million friend *spoken* that's you Marty."  
*song ends as Marty walks up to Alex*

Marty (spoken) – "Okay, I'm in!"

Alex (spoken) – "No Marty, you can't come with me."

Marty (spoken) – "I don't think you have a choice."

*Both smile and go offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in Savannah Daytime set, Zuba is sitting on a log onstage, looking truly devastated, Florrie is just staring at him, unapprovingly.*

Florrie (spoken) – "Are you gonna sit there all day, or are you going to do something about our son?"

*Zuba acts like he is about to say something when Makunga runs onstage and up to them*

Makunga (yelling) – "Zuba! Zuba!"

Zuba (spoken) – "Get out of here!"

*Zuba begins to advance on Makunga, but Florrie stops him*

Florrie (spoken) – "What do you want Makunga?"

Makunga (spoken) – "It's awful! The water hole dried up!"

Zuba (spoken) – "Well, you're the Alpha Lion, Makunga, what are you going to do about it?"

Makunga (spoken) – "Your son, Alakay, said he could fix it. He's gone upriver."

Zuba and Florrie (spoken, in unison) – "NO!"

Makunga (spoken) – "I tried to stop him, but he was determined to prove himself to you."

Zuba (spoken to Florrie) – "I'll get him; you stay here, in case anything happens!"

Florrie (spoken) – "Hurry Zuba!"

*Zuba runs offstage, Makunga laughs, then disguises it as a cough, when Florrie looks at him suspiciously*

Makunga (spoken) – "So parched…"

*The lights dim as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the Human Camp/Dam set, Alex and Marty are walking towards the camp, trying to find the dam*

Marty (spoken) – "So, why are we out here anyway?"

Alex (spoken) – "I'm thinking that if we can get the water back, then maybe my dad will think I'm… I just wanna show him that I'm a real lion."

Marty (spoken, jokingly) – "As opposed to a chocolate lion?"

Alex (spoken) – "I know this may seem hard to believe, but, apparently, lion's don't dance."

Marty (spoken, shocked) – "What!?"

Alex (spoken) – "At least as far as my dad is concerned."

Marty (spoken) – "As far as the people were concerned, you were a huge hit!"

Alex (spoken) – "Thanks Marty. But that was New York, this is Africa. It's a much tougher crowd."

*They walk up to the dam*

Alex (spoken) – "This is it! We found the clog! Do you have any dynamite?"

Marty (spoken, sarcastically) – "Dang! I just used my last stick this morning!"

*The people come out of their hiding places that they have been the entire scene, holding spears and guns*

Marty (yelling) – "Savages!"

Alex (yelling) – "Evasive Maneuvers!"

*They begin to run around in crazy patterns on stage as the people chase them*

Marty (yelling) – "Serpentine! Zigzag!"

Alex (yelling) – "Squiggly! Squiggly-squid! No, octopus!"

Marty (yelling) – "Zigzag!"

*Alex is caught in a booby trap by his foot and he ends up hanging upside-down*

Marty (yelling, distraught) – "ALEX!"

Alex (yelling) – "Run, Marty!"

Marty (spoken) – "Come on, I can't leave you here!"

Alex (yelling) – "Go! Get help! Squiggly-squid maneuver!"

Marty (yelling) – "I'll be back!"

*he runs offstage in a squiggly line just before the people, and Nana reach Alex*

Alex (spoken) – "Let me go, please! Come on. This must be some sort of misunderstanding!"

Nana (spoken) – "Now, how about a nice lion casserole?"

Tour Guide (spoken) – "Wait a minute, you can't eat a lion!"

Nana (spoken) – "Yes you can, tastes like chicken! Now, let's eat!"

*The people cheer with her as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the Savannah daytime set, Gloria and about five other assorted animals are all standing around this hole created by the lowered elevator, Melman is hiding behind a nearby tree, observing everything.*

Gloria (spoken into hole) – "Any water?"

*Moto Moto pops up holding an armful of plastic gems*

Moto Moto (spoken) – "No, just more diamonds and gold."

*savannah animals groan in disappointment as he tosses the gems into the already huge pile of rare gems and gold that they have accumulated*

Gloria (spoken) – "Okay, don't give up hope!"

*Moto Moto climbs out of hole, and taps her shoulder, she turns around and he offers her a gem he found, she accepts it, giggling, the spotlight focuses on Melman*  
Melman (singing, sadly) - "You were always what kept me going, I've loved you all along. I see that you are happy now, so I'll try to move on. I know you don't intend to, but you seem to fade away, getting closer and closer to him each and every day. It will be easier once I am gone for you to live your life. He seems to be a good guy; someday he'll ask you be his wife. I won't be here for that day, but I will smile down on you, for I'll be your guardian angel, everyday through and through. You're the one that keeps me going, but now that you are gone, even though I'll always love you, I'll try to move on."  
Julien (spoken) - "In order to get the water back, we must make a sacrifice to my friends the water gods in the volcano. So, any hands, hands anybody? *pauses for 5 seconds, no reply, Moto Moto hides behind Gloria, she rolls her eyes.* I need someone, someone who has never found love, someone who can look death in the eyeball..."  
Melman (coming out of hiding spot, spoken) - "I'll do it!"  
Gloria (spoken, horrified) - "Melman! Are you crazy?"  
Melman (singing) - "I'm going to die anyway, it's the least that I can do, but before I go - there's something I must tell you. It wasn't all the doctors, or the medicine its true, the thing that kept me going, through all these years was you... *spoken softly as he is being pulled away by cheering reserve animals* I love you Gloria."  
*curtain falls, leaving only Gloria on stage in front of curtain*  
Gloria (singing to same tune as Melman, but twice as fast) - "What the heck is he thinking, telling me that right now? Doesn't he know I'm in a relationship, with a good guy *pauses, as if she is realizing something that could change her life, and probably will* Oh wow, he's never liked the idea of me dating other guys, now it's quite clear to me, I see the reason why, he has always loved me, him, my best friend, *pauses again, like something is changing in her* something weird is happening here, these feelings I can't explain, my heart is completely at war with my brain. *smiles. She's made her decision* I now know he is the guy with whom I'm meant to be. I love him just as much as he apparently, undeniably, definitely, undeniably loves me! *speaks, as if she just realized something else* I've got to stop him!"  
*Curtain opens again, to reveal the Volcano set, Melman begins to walk over the volcano, about to jump, the reserve animals are cheering and chanting*  
Melman (singing) - "Even though my heart is racing now, I know this what I need to do. I sure hope Moto Moto, is the right guy for you. You are so beautiful, I hope you he will flaunt, I also hope that someday he will give you the children that you want."  
Gloria (singing) - "Even thinking Moto Moto was the guy, was a huge mistake, I had no idea that my best friend's heart I'd break. I need to hurry hurry now, before it is too late. I have to stop the one I love from dying a horrible and terrible fate!  
Melman (singing) - "I'm also sorry to Alex and Marty, I hope they know this is not their fault. This issue is bigger than both of them, it only involves me. Take good care of Gloria, once I'm gone it'll just be you three, protect her and care for her, make sure she is glad, and please make sure Moto Moto doesn't make her mad!"  
Gloria (singing) - "You've always been my best friend Melman; you can always make me laugh. You just don't think a Hippo could love a Giraffe. Well I am here to tell you that you are wrong, but first I have to reach you, so please, just please, hold on!"  
Melman (singing) - "You guys don't need to rush me, I'll jump eventually. You will get your water soon, so don't worry you will see. I'll miss each and everyone of you, you guys all taught me what to do with my life, and how to stay true to myself, but now that I must go..."  
Gloria (yelling) - "MELMAN, NO! Julien, stop this! This is crazy!"  
Julien (spoken) - "Oh, suddenly throwing a Giraffe into a volcano to make water is crazy?"  
Gloria (yelling) - "YES!"  
Julien (spoken) - "Throw him in and prove it then!"  
*Gloria runs to where Melman is*  
Gloria (yelling) - "MELMAN, STOP!"  
Melman (singing) - "If it will get you water, it's what I want to do..."  
Gloria (singing) - "Melman, you don't understand, there's something I must tell you *spoken* I... AAAH!"  
*she trips causing rock to 'break' and Melman to 'fall' in reality he's standing on top of elevator from earlier, which is just lowered, Gloria grabs him by one of his horns*  
Melman (spoken) - "First off, that hurts, Secondly, why aren't you with Moto Moto? If he makes you happy, you should be with him."  
Gloria (spoken) - "Melman, Moto Moto's not good enough for me, ok? Besides, I gotta know, those things you said about me, did you mean them?"  
Melman (spoken) - "Every word."  
Gloria (singing) - "It's crazy to think that I had to go across the sea, to find out that my neighbor is the perfect guy for me. *picks Melman up and puts him on volcano next to her* Don't you dare do that to me, ever again, you really had me thinking I was gonna loose my best friend!"  
*Joe, Stephen and Harland run onstage*  
Stephen (yelling) - "MELMAN! MELMAN!"  
Melman (spoken) - "What is it?"  
Harland (spoken) - "You're not gonna die!"  
Melman (spoken) - "What!?!?!"  
Joe (spoken) - "Let me explain, first off, Hi, I'm Joe, thanks to a little someone who managed to find me *gestures to Timo in the crowd, Timo walks over* I realized that I have brown spots all over me, I wasn't sick at all!"  
Melman (spoken) - "So I'm not going to die?"  
Timo (spoken) - "You have your WHOLE life ahead of you Dr. Minklewitz!"  
Joe (spoken) - "Well then, see at work on Monday!"  
*Joe, Timo, Stephen and Harland go offstage*  
Melman (speaking, jovially) - "Well, ok then! *singing jovially to Gloria* I guess it's you and me neighbor, until the very end."  
Gloria (singing jovially) - "Who would have thought I'd fall in love with my best friend?"  
Melman (spoken) - "Really?"  
Gloria (spoken softly) - "Yeah, I love you too, baby!"  
Melman and Gloria (singing jovially in unison) - "You are what keeps me going through each and every day, and now that we're together, I know we'll be ok!"  
*the two hug as the song ends*

Julien (spoken) – "Whoah! Maurice, what just happened?"

Maurice (spoken) – "I believe the fat lady has sung."

*Marty Lookalike runs onstage and up to Melman and Gloria*

Marty Lookalike (spoken) – "Hey, what's going on?"

Gloria (spoken) – "Marty!"

Marty Lookalike (spoken) – "Would you just jump into the volcano already? We're thirsty over here!"

*Marty runs onstage up to Melman and Gloria*

Marty (spoken to Marty Lookalike) – "Get the heck out of here!"

*He shoves Marty Lookalike away. Marty Lookalike runs offstage*

Marty (spoken) – "Hey, listen up, Alex is in trouble and we need to get upriver fast!"

Melman (spoken) – "What about the plane?"

*Marty, Melman and Gloria look at each other, then run offstage as the scene ends*

*Scene starts in Plane Crash Site set, Marty, Melman and Gloria run onstage to find all the monkeys with picket signs that say things like "Unfair to primates!" and "The world isn't black and white" They run up to a table where Skipper and Kowalski are sitting across from Mason and Phil*

Marty (spoken) – "What's going on?"

Skipper (spoken) – "They're on strike, what does it look like?"

Melman (spoken) – "On strike?"

Gloria (spoken) – "Oy vey."

Mason (spoken) – "The plane won't be fixed until the suits meet our demands. Now, about our maternity leave."

Skipper (spoken) – "Maternity leave? *he looks under table, then pops back up* you're all males!"

Marty (spoken) – "Look, Alex is in trouble. We need the plane to rescue him!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Well, there's nothing I can do until we bust up this union."

Gloria (spoken) – "I'm going to bust up all of you if you don't get this plane going!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Can't you see these commies have my hands tied here? No maternity leave!"

*Mason takes a poster from Phil's hands, and opens it to reveal that it is an image of Skipper kissing the bobblehead doll, Kowalski, Melman, Gloria and Marty all smirk*

Mason (spoken) – "Maybe a certain someone wouldn't want this blowing around on the savannah, Hmm?"

Skipper (spoken) – "All right! You get your maternity leave!"

Melman (spoken) – "Finally!"

*Phil flashes the 'V' symbol to the striking monkeys; they cheer, then get back to work. Marty, Melman and Gloria all smile at each other as the scene ends*

*Scene starts in Human Camp/Dam set, Alex is tied up to a horizontal pole as the people are attempting to cook him over a fake fire *

Alex (spoken) – "Come on, folks. I'm really not good for barbeque, too tough and chewy!"

*Zuba runs onstage, roaring*

Random Person (spoken) – "Lion!"

Alex (spoken) – "DAD!"

*Zuba runs over and unties Alex from his post, then helps him down onto the ground*

Alex (Singing, confused) - "Dad, what are you doing here?"  
Zuba (Singing, concerned) - "What about you? Causing your mother and I to fear for your life? What were you thinking son? Are you ok?"  
Alex (Singing, exasperatedly) - "Yes I am fine dad, but you can't stay here, these people, they're just New Yorkers and they're scared... They've never been this far from home, lost and on their own, they're confused, But I know what to do, *smirks and sings know-it-allishly* So, step back, and let me show you!" *up-tempo music starts and Alex begins to dance*  
Zuba (Speaking, impressed) - "What are you doing there son?"  
Alex (Speaking, laughing) - "It's called dancing, dad!"  
Random Person (Spoken, shocked) - "I know those moves! It's Alex, from the Central Park Zoo!"  
Other Random Person (Spoken, even more shocked) - *gasps* "It IS Alex!"  
All people (Cheering, excitedly) - "Alex! Alex! Alex!" (etc...)  
Zuba (Speaking, laughing) - "Whatever it is, it's working!"  
Alex (Speaking, laughing) - "C'mon dad! Join in!"  
Zuba (Speaking, nervously) - "I dunno Alakay... I've never done anything like this before."  
Alex (Speaking, eagerly) - "You'll do great! Remember, *Starts singing again* Like father, like son, like father, like son, I know you've got it in you dad, like father, like father like son."  
Zuba (Speaking, skeptically) - "Ok... *Starts dancing, is surprisingly good* Hey! This is fun!"  
Alex (Speaking, happily) - "You're good dad!"  
Zuba (Speaking, surprisedly) - "I am? *looks down at feet* I AM! *laughs* I guess I learned from the best!" *gives Alex a playful punch on the arm*  
Alex (Speaking, inspirationally) - "No dad, I think, I think maybe, I got it from YOU!"  
*both really get into the dancing*  
Zuba (Singing, happily, up-tempo) - "Like father, like son! Like father, like son! You and I truly are one in the same my boy, like father, like father, like son!"  
Alex (Singing, same tone) - "Like son, like father!"  
Zuba (Singing, same tone) - "Like father, like son!"  
Alex (Singing, same tone) - "Like son, like father!"  
Alex and Zuba (Singing in perfect unison, same tone) - "Like father, like son!"  
*they stand back to back, arms crossed with 'cool' looks on their faces, after a few beats, Zuba gives Alex a noogie causing him to say "Aww, Dad!" and song ends. People go CRAZY cheering for the two*

Zuba (spoken) – "My son, the king of New York!"

Nana (spoken) – "What kind of dinner theatre is this?"

*As she pulls out a gun, the flying airplane appears onstage via a pulley system up above the stage, Skipper and Kowalski are giving directions while sitting in the two front captains seats. Skipper once again has the bobblehead with him. Private, Rico, Mason and Phil are in the main area of the plane turning cranks to keep the engine going. Melman and Gloria are steering the plane from the back with Gloria on an elevated platform, standing behind a jeep's steering wheel and Melman right next to her, wearing aviators glasses, and bravely hanging onto the plane with one arm. Marty, who is standing in the main area of the plane, puts a ladder with a barrel on the end of it down in front of Zuba and Alex*

Marty (yelling) – "Alex, get in!"

*Alex and Zuba jump into the barrel and the plane goes away as the scene ends*

*Scene starts in the Human Camp/Dam set, the plane is above the stage, still with everyone onboard, in their positions, but this time, Alex and Zuba are standing inside of the barrel*

Alex (yelling) – "Get us to safety, then we'll go back for the dam!"

Marty (yelling) – "What?"

Mason (spoken) – "He said 'We've got to be hasty. Use us as a battering ram.'"

Marty (yelling) – "Skipper! I think Alex wants to take out the dam!"

Skipper (spoken) – "All right, but it's his funeral! You, in the back, take us to the dam!"

Gloria (yelling) – "Ay, Yi, Skippy!"

*both her and Melman cheer as they change the course of the plane to go towards the dam*

Nana (yelling, chasing the plane) – "That's our dinner!"

Skipper (yelling) – "Rico, Full throttle!"

*Rico, Private, Mason and Phil turn the cranks even faster*

Nana (yelling) – "I'll show you hooligans!"

*The plane gets closer to the dam*

Gloria (yelling to Melman) – "Hold on tight baby, here we go!"

Alex (yelling) – "Tell them no! They'll kill us! There's got to be another way! Pass it on."

Marty (yelling) – "What?"

Mason (spoken) – "They say 'No pull up. Kill us! There's no other way. Basset Hound!"

Marty (spoken) – "Are you sure?"

Skipper (spoken) – "Let's do this! There is no sacrifice greater, than someone else's. *The bobblehead's head falls off* MEDIC!"

Alex (yelling) – "Hold On!"

*Both Alex and Zuba scream as the barrel they are in 'rams' into the dam. Rushing water is heard as the scene ends*

*Scene begins in the Volcano set, Julien is sitting at the edge of the volcano, with Maurice standing right next to him.*

Julien (spoken) "I don't understand, the gods were supposed to receive a sacrifice, enjoy it, thank you for the sacrifice. Please have another sacrifice. No I've had enough for the day. Listen, I'm going to be very upset if you don't have another. I don't want another sacrifice ok?! Come on you look so skinny! No I think I've had enough is that clear?!"

Maurice (spoken) – "Julien…"

Julien (spoken) – "Oh yeah, well, they were supposed to enjoy the sacrifice, then give us back the water, now, there's no sacrifice, so we're not going to get any water! I would jump in myself if I wasn't so good at whistling"

*demonstrates his 'whistling talents' for a few mins, then stops as Mort bursts in through the door in the back of the theatre*  
Mort (spoken) – "Julien! Oh! Thank goodness I found you! AAAH!"

*The shark chases Mort up through the audience and onto the stage, where the shark ends up falling in the volcano*

Maurice (spoken) – "I wonder if the water gods like seafood."

Julien (spoken) – "Only one way to find out!"

*rushing water noise is heard*

Julien (spoken) – "It worked! I did it!"

*lights dim as scene ends*

*Scene begins in the Savannah daytime set, about 20 or so animals are gathered around the watering hole. Florrie is sitting impatiently on a nearby log, looking worried. Makunga is getting himself a drink from what water is left. He hears a loud rushing water sound, and looks up to find Alex and Zuba standing on top of the floating barrel proudly as it comes onstage with a bunch of stimulated water, the animals all cheer, as Makunga looks on shocked, and Florrie jumps up, elated.*

Bobby (spoken) – "It's a miracle!"

Stephen (spoken) – "They brought the water back!"

Florrie (spoken) – "Zuba! Alakay! You're safe! Oh, thank goodness!"

*They run up to her and the family of three shares a big hug*

Zuba (spoken) – "He saved us all Florrie, I guess he really is a real lion after all!"

Makunga (spoken) – "Hey! Quiet! Silence! If I remember correctly, you quit the pride, and you were kicked out. So technically speaking, neither one of you can challenge me."

Alex (spoken) – "We are not going to challenge you. In fact, we humbly present you with this token of appreciation for, in a way, bringing us together."

*He hands Makunga Nana's purse*

Makunga (spoken) – "I don't know what to say, is the strap adjustable? Yes it is, ah, this is nice, could be useful for when I go hiking, yes, I like this. I accept your tribute. But I'm afraid you're still banished."

Zuba (spoken) – "We figured you'd say that."

*Zuba and Alex tip the barrel over to reveal Nana, she sits up, and notices Makunga with her purse*

Nana (spoken) – "BAD KITTY!"

*She kicks him in the groin, causing him to drop his scepter and run offstage, Nana following him and kicking him the entire way, running offstage as well. Alex picks up the fallen scepter, then gives it to his father, who happily accepts it and holds it high in the air.*  
Zuba (spoken) – "I hearby reclaim my position as Alpha Lion and Unbanish Alakay!"

*the animals cheer as the scene ends.*

*Scene begins in Savannah daytime set, only this time, it's different, the airplane is parked in the corner and there is now a floral wedding arch set up, with Melman and Gloria standing underneath it, Alex and Marty are standing on either side of them. Zuba and Florrie are standing facing the four.*

Zuba (spoken) – "Love can do many wondrous things, it can end conflicts, ease heartbreak, and in your case, it can take two of the most unlikely creatures, and make a perfect pair."

*Melman and Gloria grin at each other*

Zuba (spoken) – "So, do you take each other for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

*Melman and Gloria grin at each other again, then step to the side to reveal Private, Rico, Kowalski and Skipper, who is wearing a bow tie and standing next to his beloved bobblehead doll. The bobblehead doll has been reconstructed using duct tape, and has a flower in her hands*

Skipper (spoken) – "For better please!"

*All the animals onstage cheer*

Alex (cheering) – "Yay! Hooray for the cute yet weird couple!"

Gloria (spoken) – "Oh, how cute!"

Melman (speaking) – "Yeah, but it's not going to last."

*Gloria nods in agreement*

Private (spoken) – "Can I kiss the bride, Skipper?"

Skipper (spoken) – "NO!"

*he slaps private as he picks bobblehead up and leads the penguins to the airplane*

Skipper (speaking) – "Ok, well, it's time to go, do we have the wedding gifts?"

*Kowalski opens the airplane door to reveal all the gems and gold that Moto Moto had collected earlier*

Kowalksi (spoken) – "All accounted for sir!"

Skipper (spoken) – "Perfect, let's go!"

*The penguins board the plane and it is lifted up via pulley system and pulled away offstage, the remaining animals wave goodbye*

Skipper (Yelling) – "We'll be back after the honeymoon in Bora Bora, or wherever the plane crashes!"

*The penguins gone, Alex turns to Marty, Melman and Gloria*

Alex (spoken) – "It looks like we're stuck here for a while, you guys ok with that?"

Melman (spoken) – "I'm fine, *wraps arm around Gloria* As long as I'm with her, I'll be okay."

*Gloria blushes and giggles*

Melman (spoken, embarrassed) – "Uhh, as long as I'm with you guys too, of course!"

*Gloria goes into her full on 'amazing' laugh, Alex and Marty stare at her, a bit wierded out.*

Melman (spoken, happily) – "She has the most amazing laugh!"

Marty (spoken) – "Love has no boundaries!"

Alex (spoken to Zuba) – "Well, dad, I thought we could spend some time together since we'll be staying here a bit longer, whaddya say?"

*Zuba smiles at his son*

Zuba (spoken) – "Sounds great Alakay! Come on guys, let's get your shelters built since those penguins took the one you were using!"

*They all begin to walk through the audience through the middle aisle, Melman and Gloria are at one end, with their arms around each other, Alex and Marty are next to each other in the middle, and Zuba and Florrie are at the other end, with their arms around each other.*

Alex (spoken) – "Marty, we're gonna have our huts right next to each other, right?"

Marty (spoken, jokingly) – "Marty? Who's Marty? I don't know any Marty!"

Alex (spoken) – "Marty, come on, I can look in your eyes and know it's you!"

*He looks at the bite mark scars on Marty's bottom, and shakes his head as the group walks out the front doors as the scene and play ends*

*Bow begins as the original "Move it, Move It" plays over the speakers, the characters come out in this order*

-All the human characters (3 hunters, 10 zoo visitors, 3 newscasters, 10 tour group members, and Nana, of course, coming out last)

-Elephants and Dik-Diks, (5 of each, Bobby included)

- Lemurs (all 20) with Julien, Maurice and Mort coming out last, (Julien and Maurice on their flamingo unicycles, with Julien wearing the "Stevie" crown and Mort with his shark)

- Phil, Mason, 10 other chimps from the left, and Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private from the right (Skipper pulls bobblehead doll out with him)

- Zebras (20) with Marty Lookalike with them.

- Giraffes (10)with Sandy, Stephen, Harland and Timo coming out last, Sandy and Timo from the left, Harland and Stephen from the right.

- Hippos (10 girls, 10 guys) with Moto Moto coming out last.

- Lions (20) with Zuba, Florrie, Makunga, and Teetsi coming out last, Zuba and Florrie from the left, Makunga and Teetsi from the right.

- Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria as babies (Alex and Marty from left, Gloria and Melman from right)

- Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria as adults (Alex and Marty from left, Gloria and Melman from right)

*All everyone bows as the bow ends*


End file.
